Into The Naru-verse
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: The characters of Naruto have been given a chance to read and watch the events of the Naru-verse
1. chapter 1

**An: Welcome my readers this is a new story and gift i hope you will like this one. I wonder have you guys been reading one of those into the Naruto verse challenge stories, like for example the characters of Naruto gets to read other worlds and versions of Naruto, You guys should read Juubi no Shinju's Story called "Into the edge of the Naruto-verse" and KuronoDono 12 fic called " A peek into the Naruto-Verse" you should read both their stories believe me you'll love it. Im making a story just like theirs but except my concept will be different from their's cause in this story the characters of Naruto will see all of the Naruto fics I have and get to watch and read them... as they please since I never adopted anyone's story before so im letting them read my stories I hope you enjoy this fic and new creation I thought of.**

 **Before we start off everthing wil be in Bold in the Dialogue, thoughts and events that takes place in my stories that the group will watch this takes place in shippuden . Now lets begin the first chapter.**

( In the Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was glaring at her worst enemy of all time and this enemy was every Kage's worst Enemy known as Aka Paper work!, she narrowed her honey brown eyes at the stack of paper that was mentally grinning at her like a chesire cat, her Eyebrow twitched glancing at the other side of the tray where she saw a _little_ Pile left as it multiply into another huge stack.

" THAT'S IT!" She shouted standing up glaring at the paperwork that was silently laughing, cocking her fist back to slam it on her desk during which a knock came at the door, it opened to show Tsunade's student Shizune.

" Tsunade-sama, is everything ok" She asked

Before The busty Hokage could reply all of a sudden a Warp hole appeared and sucked both Women in the room stopped Tsunade from destroying her desk and the paperwork.

( With Team 7)

Team 7 are currently at the training Kakashi was sitting aside with his porn book in hand while Sakura was watching Naruto and Sasuke spar, Before they could finish their spar a Warp hole appeared aboved them and sucked both Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

This not only happened to them but as well as team 8, 10 and 9 along with Anko Mitarashi, Yugao, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon , Moegi and Jiraiya.

(Elsewhere)

A certain Uchiha Murderer was out getting Dango that was until the warp hole appeared and sucked him in as well.

( Unknown Void)

The warp holes opened up dropping the said group of people they sucked in as they all fell on a black ground, take place in their surroundings and notice they are no longer in Konoha.

" Where the hell are we?" Asked Anko looking around as everyone wondered the same thing but they heard a growl and it was coming from Sasuke Uchiha they turned towards him seeing his murderous glare at one person they didn't expect to see and who was this person?

Itachi Uchiha.

" Itachi!" He snarled ready to Attack his older brother who looked impassive as the older Uchiha looked from Sasuke to everyone from Konoha and towards Naruto.

" Well this is most unexpectedly... a surprise" He said in his usual monotone looking back at his younger brother.

" Fight me!" Sasuke yelled walking forward to Attack his brother but was restrained by Kakashi.

" Sasuke don't!" His mentor said trying to calm his student.

" Why are you here!?" He demanded

" I do not know... a warp hole had swallowed me in and was dropped here... i can see the same has happened to the rest of you" He said looking towards the group.

" We are trying to find out where are we!" shouted Jiraiya who frowned not able to finish his 'research'

Before anyone could speak they heard another voice.

" That would be my doing" Said a monotone voice that was in the shadows of the Dark room.

" Who are you!? show yourself!" Yelled Tsunade as everyone got in defense stances.

The stranger decided to walk out the shadows, he was 5'7 wearing a cloak and Hood hiding his identity and features behind him was a very tall Woman who was 7'4 with long red hair and magenta eyes, her breasts were way bigger than Tsunade's, as she was wearing a Princess Knight armor looking those who were classified as perverts had to hold their noses from looking at the red haired woman's breasts.

" Greetings Naruto Uzumaki and Konoha Shinobi" Said the Hooded Figure that had his eyes on Naruto.

" Eh? who are you and how do you know my name?" Naruto asked looking at the Hooded Stranger with everyone else wanting to know the exact same thing.

" Allow me to Introduce myself, I am Zero Arashi Uchiha Mid God tasked guardian keeping records watcher of the various worlds that Appear on my area of the Multi-verse Now the " Zero said with Itachi and Sasuke widening their eyes at the stranger who was an Uchiha with everyone else looking at him in awe.

" This woman right here is my wife Julia." Zero said glaring at Jiraiya who was writing in his notebook flinching at Zero's gaze. Kiba groaned not believing that red head Milf was this guy's wife.

" Your an Uchiha?" Asked Itachi while Zero nodded and Activated his Sharingan under his hood just to show proof that he was indeed a Uchiha.

" Yes i am. i know who all of you are..." He said making everyone Gasp at what he said.

" And your a God?" Asked Shizune as the hooded Uchiha nodded shocking everyone.

" Half God to be exact, the reason i brought all of you here is to experience and have a chance at reading the events that takes place in my worlds of the Naru-verse" Zero said.

The group looked shocked by all of this as Tsunade stepped forward and spoke

" What do you mean by Naru-verse?" she asked getting nods from everyone as Naruto himself looked shocked There were world's of just Him?

Zero Smiled under his hood.

" Well to put it this way, it is a small portion of the multi-verse solely designed to various worlds that revolve around Naruto Uzumaki and his many incarnations" He Explained with everyone looking from Naruto and back to Zero.

" Zero-sama what do you mean by naruto's incarnations?" Spoke Itachi with respect towards this God like Uchiha.

Zero smirked under his hood.

" Well in each world there is a version of Naruto that resides, however all of these worlds are connected in some way like branches of a tree for example, Like llets say in these worlds Naruto is kage level or at least God level but to put ot bluntly Naruto is Prime or a Prodigy" He spoke as the information sinked into everyone's heads as they all looked to Naruto who was standing there listening to everything with wide eyes.

" How about I show you the current worlds of Naruto that i own in this area" Zero spoke snapping his fingers as the room now lightened a bit as 15 Globes Appeared glowing

The First globe showed Naruto as a Woman with black hair, 4 strange tubes on her back and a very long tail with a sharp blade at the end of it, and she looked to be pregnant with 2 black clad creatures besides her.

The 2nd globe showed Naruto in Brown robes and Armor holding a cylinder that looked to show a blue blade at the end of it, besides him were Armored white men in burnt colored Orange and a red armored man besides him with 8 other brown cloaked figures.

3rd showed Naruto living in a clan home with 3 women with pointed ears.

the 4th showed Naruto standing by a Older Hinata Hyuuga who had pink hair and 2 white horns mistaken to be neko ears. Hinata Blushed seeing this.

5th globe showed Naruto standing in between a Pregnant Female Itachi and Angry Hinata Hyuuga.

Itachi widened his eyes seeing his Female counterpart with Sasuke's eyes were wide like saucers seeing his brother as a woman! meaning in that world itachi is his older sister.

6th globe showing a 8 foot tall woman holding a small Naruto resting against her mounds.

7th showed Naruto as a girl again wearing a red trench coat holding Foot long Scissors and a surgical mask killing slitting the mouth of her victim.

8th showed Female Naruto as a beautiful Dark elf with the Rinnegan in her eyes.

" There's no way these could all be Naruto!" Said Sakura with denial

" Oh i assure you these incarnations are Naruto in my area... " Zero said narrowing his eyes at Sakura who flinched at his glare.

" How about all of you sit back and relax by watching all of the worlds i own. this is an incredible opportunity to show all of you and to experience Naruto and Naruko in my World" Zero said snapping His fingers again making the room look like a movie theater with tons of snacks and food at the table as everyone took their seat grabbing a snack.

Zero stepped forward to the first Globe

" I think you all will love this one, its called Dawn of the Biju Xenomorph" He said activating the globe as the wall became a theater sized TV starting the first globe.

 **( Nightfall in fire country near konoha.)**

 **In the darkest night of fire country border a space ship had crashed landed as I made a impact into the forest crashing into trees and rocks the ship looked a bit damaged as it stayed there in the crater, No one hasn't noticed the ship crashed expect two blank konoha anbu nin's with" root" on the masks.**

 **" What is it?" Asked a Root Anbu female.**

 **" I don't know…. Should we report this to Danzo-sama?" Said a Male Root Anbu.**

 **" Yeah I think lord Danzo would like to investigate something like this… let's head back to base and tell him.." Said the Root Female Anbu member as her and her partner vanished heading back to root HQ.**

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi along side Itachi and the Jonins narrowed their eyes at the root Anbu and the mention of Danzo.

" So Danzo still had Root operated... didn't Sarutobi-sensei ordered him to shut down the Root Program" Jiraiya said with a frown as Tsunade herself nodded she didn't like this.

 **( Root HQ)**

 **" So your saying you see some kind of ship that has crashed landed near fire country it's located near the border?" Asked Danzo as he stood there with his cane while his root anbu nodded.**

 **" Go rally the others we are going to check it out and see what's on it…." Said Danzo as they nodded and vanished to go gather any other root anbu to go with danzo.**

 **Danzo walked off as he held his cane walking he began to say in thought.**

 **" We must discover this ship before tsunade sends her anbu to take a look.." Danzo said in thought as he kept walking.**

" I have a bad feeling about this" Said Kakashi with the rest agreeing.

 **(Back to the crashed ship)**

 **In about 4 hours Danzo and dozens of his root anbu surrounded the ship glancing at it as Danzo's two root bodyguards Fu and Torune were standing besides him as they stared at the ship with wonder.**

 **" Lord Danzo what do you think is in there?" Asked Fu looking to his root commander.**

 **" I have no idea but we will check the whole ship out once we open it ….. send an anbu down there to put a explosive tag on a door so we can search the ship." Commanded Danzo while Fu nodded and ordered a root anbu to do what danzo commanded.**

 **All his anbu found the door to the ship and stamped explosive tags all over it danzo gave the signal to blow it open the door was blown off as danzo and 20 of his root anbu were following him along with fu and torune.**

 **Inside the ship was dark as Danzo kept walking with a frown on his face his two top root agents Fu and Torune were behind him along with 20 root anbu before he gave them a command.**

 **" Fu come with me, Torune check anything on this ship take a few anbu with you we are not sure what is on this vessel but be prepared..." The War Hawk commanded as they nodded.**

 **Torune had 10 root anbu with him while Fu went with Danzo along with 10 root anbu following them.**

The group continued to watch as they were Eating popcorn watching the scene.

 **With Danzo**

 **Danzo , Fu and root anbu were walking into the hall way before they could get into any of the doors they found a dead masked body on the ground as Danzo glanced at the body wearing black clad armor with wrist blades and a shoulder like cannon the appearance of the masked creature had dreadlocks while root anbu pulled out their swords prepared incase this masked creature attack Danzo. Danzo on the other hand still stared at the lifeless masked creature he.**

 **" Fu unmask him..." Danzo commanded as Fu did as Danzo said which pulled off the cords of the mask making a hiss sound after it was unmasked Danzo and his root widened their eyes at the creature's face it's mouth and face scared them Danzo and Fu were the first to break out their shock.**

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!" Screamed Ino with everyone looking horrifed at what that was.

 **" What should we do about this thing's body Danzo-sama? asked a Root Anbu.**

 **" Hmm... we will take it... to base and examine it... we need to know what this creature is... lets keep exploring the ship..." Danzo said firmly before he kept walking he wondered what caused the masked creature to be killed in this ship unless there was something else on board the ship.**

 **In the Next Hall Way Danzo found more of the masked creatures dead at least 5 of them on the ground bleeding but dead.**

 **" Something... is on this ship... that killed these creatures... I better be on the look out.." Danzo said in thought as he looked grimly at the masked creatures before Danzo could keep walking he found a weapon that one of the masked creatures were holding he picked up the spear and glanced at it with thought.**

 **" Such weaponry they have..." Commented Fu as he just found the armory as Danzo now came to him looking at what Fu had in his hands looked like a disk but a shirken as it's blades popped open almost cutting Fu's fingers as he dropped it.**

 **" Indeed... weapons these demons have... or whatever the hell they are... we will take their weapons and see what use could be for we might use these to win battles or win against other shinobi nations..." Danzo declared with a smirk.**

 **" Store all the weapons in scrolls be careful with them we must examine these weapons..." Danzo commanded as all root anbu nodded and started grabbing every weapon.**

Tsunade, Kakashi, Itachi and Jiraiya scowled at the Power hungry warhawk while Tenten was drooling at the sight of those Weapons.

 **With Torune.**

 **Torune and his anbu were scouting the hall ways till they found a room walking into it.**

 **In the room Torune could only look in disbelief to see a bunch of eggs laying around only to be destroyed except he found one that wasn't destroyed he also found two dead masked creatures along with a creature in all clad black with a spear like tail.**

" I wonder what are those black clad things?" Asked Choji eating his chips

" Beats me but i know from the looks of them they are troublesome" Said Shikamaru.

 **Torune walked over to the egg and put it in a scroll as he commanded his squad of root anbu to go find Danzo.**

 **" I think Lord Danzo should come and look at this." Said Torune.**

 **With Danzo.**

 **Danzo and his root were going to check out other rooms on the ship not until a something was watching them hissing slightly it was black clad with a spear tail only to be wounded... as it vanished away to try to attack Danzo.**

 **Danzo stood in his place he felt something was off here and could tell him or his root wasn't alone.**

 **" Everyone... be on guard... something is here..." Said Danzo while Fu and his anbu got ready while the last root anbu was going to respond.**

 **" What for Danzooooo! AAHHHH!" Screamed the Root Anbu Nin as he was stabbed through the back with a black tailed spear while all the root anbu were shocked seeing the black clad creature stepped out the shadows before its tongue pierced through his mask as it turned towards danzo hissing at him.**

The Rookies including Naruto and everyone else cringed and paled seeing the Xenomorph.

 **It lunged at Danzo going to attack him but was stopped by his root which got impaled by the creature's tail and its tongue Fu gripped a kunai and put a explosive tag on it as he tossed it towards the creature only for it to avoid it and now lunged at him Fu grabbed another kunai and cut the creature's chest only for the blade of the kunai to melt it was covered in the creatures green blood that was acid Fu backed away and tossed the kunai away seeing it melted.**

 **As for the creature it leaped before a root anbu fired a fire jutsu at the creature burning it and killing it in the process.**

 **" What was that thing?" Asked a Female Root Member.**

 **" No idea... but I think this must be what killed all those other masked mutants..." Stated Fu as he glanced at Danzo who had a impassive face.**

 **" It's a shame we can't examine the creature but least we will learn of this ship and all of it's secrets..." Danzo frowned as he saw Torune coming along with a few root anbu**

 **" Did you find anything Torune?' Asked Danzo who turned to him**

 **" Not much we found some sort of nesting room but was destroyed... along with some masked mutants and a black demon... but I have found one egg that was still alive... I sealed it into a scroll for intel when we get back to HQ Danzo-sama" Said Torune while Danzo nodded and said.**

" Nesting ground?" wonderd Shino who was sipping on his drink.

 **" Good work... lets return to base... we will learn more soon" Said Danzo as he and the root began leaving the ship.**

 **( Root HQ)**

 **So tell me about this egg Torune.." Danzo said as he glanced at the egg that was standing still.**

 **" Well when I first got into the nesting room all of them were destroyed expect this one I thought if we took the egg whatever is being born could be useful for you danzo-sama" Stated Torune.**

The Jonin and Hokage with Itachi Jiraiya scowled further at this.

 **" Good work... I like how you were thinking..." Danzo said as he widened his one eye looking at the egg it appears to be opening from the tip only seeing spider like legs squirm.**

Konohamaru and his friends hid behind Iruka who all flinched and looked scared at what they were seeing

 **" Is that what it is?" Asked Fu with a shocked expression while Torune shrugged.**

 **The spider like creature jumped out of it's egg attempting to land on someone's face but Danzo and his bodyguards avoided it as they tried to stop the spider only seeing in crawl into a vent Danzo cursed as he saw his one chance of making a weapon for this village slip away...**

 **" We must find it... we can't let it get away!" Said Torune.**

 **" No Torune... stand down..." Danzo said.**

 **" Bu-But Danzo-sama... your future weapon...?" Torune said in shock.**

 **" Don't worry... we may have lost this creature but for now... we will focus on learning those masked mutants secrets and learn how to use their weapons and as for the kyuubi jinchuurki he will become this village's weapon but that senju bitch Tsunade won't allow it..." Said Danzo with venom at the last words he said he still wanted to make naruto into a weapon... ever since he was born but Saratobi stopped him now Tsunade did the same.**

 **" You may take your leave... Torune and Fu." Said Danzo as his two root agents walked off leaving their root commander to is thoughts.**

" _Jinchuriki? and Kyuubi?"_ Thought The Rookies with The Jonins having worried looks and Tsunade and Jiraiya looked worried as well that the rookies would have to be told about Naruto's secret. Speaking of Naruto he looked away not ready to tell his friends.

 **" I will become this village's 6th hokage... and make naruto uzumaki our weapon!" Declared Danzo in thought he had held a disk with the blades on it and looked at the mask of the mutants he found dead on that ship also looking at the wrist blades.**

" _Like hell you will be 6th Hokage! I've chosen Naruto as my successor"_ Thought Tsunade when she returns to the real world she will look further into Danzo's secrets.

" Why would this Danzo guy want to make Naruto a Weapon?" Asked Kiba with the rookies wanting to know the exact same thing.

" All of that will be Explained by your Superiors just keep watching" Said Zero.

 **( Weeks later within the Forest of Death)**

 **Naruto Has returned to konoha from his three year long trip with Jiraiya to control his tailed beast chakra and rasengan and his new jutsu to fight the akatsuki with. Deep in the woods he is secretly training but meditating peacefully on the ground.**

Naruto grinned about time he was seen he needed to see how awesome he was going to be.

 **While Naruto was still meditating a spider like creature was in the trees watching the blonde jinchuurki. now it was crawling down the trees rushing in the bushes only to make a sound alerting naruto as he opened his eyes and tossed a kunai towards in the bushes. Naruto walked towards the bush to see what did he hit with his kunai only to find it stuck in the ground he raised a brow in confusion he grabbed the kunai and suddenly turned around until the facehugger jumped on naruto's face before he could react it was all toolate naruto fell flat on the ground while the facehugger was doing it's job forcing something down naruto's throat.**

The group had wide eyes looking shocked and horrifed at the scene seeing the face hugger face Rape Naruto.

 **An Hour Later.**

 **Naruto started cracking his eyes open everything was blurry he was slowly getting up he looked around as his blue eyes turned to the face hugger which seemed to be dead he grabbed a kunai poking it to see if it was dead... which confirmed he inspected it he wondered if his baa-chan would know anything about this mysterious creature that seemed to give him something in his throat but wasn't sure he realized it was getting dark so he grabbed the spider like creature and took it with him to his apartment.**

 **( Naruto's Apartment.)**

 **Naruto was cooking himself instant ramen while he glanced at the spider like creature.**

 **" I wonder what the hell this thing is... maybe when it's morning i'll see if baa-chan knows what this thing is.." He placed the dead face hugger in a bag and tied it up.**

Tsunade had a tick mark formed on her forehead hearing him call her Baa-chan.

 **Naruto now took a shower and put on his toad pj's getting ready for bed after he got out the shower something felt off about him yet he couldn't put his finger on it he shrugged and got in bed dozing off.**

 **( Morning in naruto's bedroom)**

 **It was morning around 7AM to 8AM normally in the morning he would get up and make himself breakfast and go out in the village meeting his friends or team but it seems that our blonde knuckle headed ninja hasn't woken up yet why is that?**

 **Naruto's bed looks empty but messy at the same time by his bed there is black fluid or flesh like substance on the side of it on the side of his bed by the wall showed a black egg like cocoon it glowed with red chakra mixed with black chakra it kept glowing as the cocoon got a little bigger growing its size.**

" Huh where am i?" Naruto asked with others shrugging.

 **Three Hours later.**

 **The Cocoon stopped glowing as you could hear a squelch sound coming from it a large black sharp blade pierced was sticking out the cocoon cutting it open while lime green like substance seeped out the opened cocoon, black claw like nails gripped the edges of the opening of the cocoon as a figure was seen struggling to get up out it's shell only to reveal a figured covered in the slime as it wiped its face off showing that the figure's face had whisker marks on it's face and it opened it's eyes colored black with black slits.**

Everyone's eyes were wide as saucers seeing who this was Naruto's jaw dropped.

 **The Figure was a tall black haired young woman with a 16 year old body.**

 **She had a natural curvy and muscular build body with pallid ivory skin as silky and glossy, her hands bore a set of two thumbs with one on either side of her hands short black claws on each digit that were revealed to be retractable much like claws of a cat with each obsidian dagger-point being retracted at the moment. Her legs were digitigrade like those of an animal whose feet were bore permanently raised heels and lengthened soles that bore three retractable black claws as the rest of its digits.**

 **Glossy black exo-skeletal armor plates decorated her forearms, chest, thighs, back, back of her neck and thin strips of the shiny onyx bone like plates running along edge of her jaw line from the joints on either side of her skull down to her chin, ending in a slight, but sharp slope that jutted out her chin. Extending from the base of her spine was a long tail of glossy black flesh and ex-skeletal plates appearing much like an grostesque extension of her spinal column that looked like pure bone with black skin stretched over it terminating a 7 foot long curved blade barb in addition limb being a little longer than her body. The black haired beauty had long flowing black hair that was down to her hips that were a little wide her butt that was round, plump and toned, her upper chest was DD sized more like tsunade's breasts.**

The boys had to surpress their nosebleeds and the girls had blushes formed on their faces. Even Naruto had to admit his Female counterpart looked Hot.

 **The black haired beauty noticed her changes and wondered what happened to "him" she was once a he... but now she was changed to a full woman a hybrid in some sort.**

 **" Dear Kami... what the hell happened to me...?" She spoke her tone confused of what happened to her body she wasn't in a henge of her sexy jutsu what shocked her more that she had a tail she looked at it in awe..**

 **" Kyuubi... what happened to me...?" She asked her inner demon**

 **" You have gone through changes... kit... it seems what ever that spider thing was it did something to you..." Said the Demon Fox in her tone.**

" Naruto has The Kyuubi inside him!" Spoke Kiba with the rookies now shocked turning towards Naruto who looked away.

 **" But what am I... though how am I suppose to go out looking like this everyone will freak out?!" She was worried and scared of how others would see her.**

 **" I am trying to figure out what you are... cause I have seen some creatures like this... in my time before I was sealed." The Demon Fox said as she sat in her cage.**

 **The fox bijuu thought it over and over again she had seen something like this before... until it finally came to her mind.**

 **" Kit... I think I know what you are..." She said with dread.**

" What is Naruto?" Asked Kurenai

 **" What am I...?" Hoping her fears aren't true to what the fox would say**

 **" You are an Xenomorph." She said simply.**

 **" A What?" Was all Naruto could reply .**

 **" A Xenomorp kit... that face hugger seemed to try impregnating you to have a chest buster pop out of you but turns out that my chakra had somehow caused your transformation and the baby xenomorph that was inside you somehow got destroyed it but it's genes fused with my chakra and your DNA to turn you into this..." Stated Kyuubi**

 **" But.. what can I do!? I don't want people seeing me this way! it's bad enough they still think I'm a demon!" Naruto panicked as she swayed her tail knocking over a few things..**

 **" Kit... calm down... just hide your appearance wear a cloak to hide it and your tail wrap it around your waist so no one wouldn't see it.." Said Kyuubi muttered before sighing.**

 **" But how-" Naruto said but was cut off hearing a knock at her door she panicked as she looked at it.**

 **" Naruto! get up and come to the hokage tower! Tsuande-sama has called for you!" Screeched a certain pink haired haruno as she kept knocking on the door harder.**

 **" SHIT SAKURA IS HERE" Thought Naruto frantically she didn't want her team mate to see her new appearance**

 **" Come on Baka! we don't have all day! If you don't wake your ass up now i'll break this door down and wake you up the easy way!" Sakura shouted as she pulled on her combat gloves getting ready to punch the door open.**

 **Naruto paled at this as she glanced at the window that was open in the bathroom she had to think quick before her team mate barges in and freaks out on her new appearance.**

 ** _To be continued._**

" Well that was the first part. we will begin the 2nd part but first it's time the rookies know about Naruto's burden" Spoke Zero with a frown towards the older generation as they looked ashamed.

 _To Be Continued_

 **An: So tell me what you think? do you like this new idea? later on ill do Dawn of the Biju xenomorph. cause on Thursday i have to go out of town for 3 days for a family reunion.**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dawn of the Biju xenomorph

The Adults of the group all turn to the younger generation with a sigh going to tell them about Naruto's secret, they looked shocked at the fact Naruto held the Kyuubi in him. Naruto himself looked down and turned away unable to look at his friends that was until Hinata Walked up to him and hugged him from behind surprising him.

" You're not the Kyuubi Naruto-kun, your just its jailer... no matter what your still the Naruto-kun i know." Hinata said without stuttering. ( An: Deal with it im not making Hinata too shy) as she still hugged the boy she loved. Naruto was still shell shocked turning around hugging Hinata back with tears.

Tsunade Smiled watching this while Sakura just stared looking at Hinata and Naruto.

Iruka, Anko, Shizune and Kurenai Smiled at this.

Tsunade turned to the younger generation

" Alright since the truth is out we have no choice but to tell you all what really happened that night of the attack" Said Tsunade with Jiraiya standing by her telling them as well.

The Younger generation listened to every word Tsunade had said before looking at Naruto.

" Your still Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyuubi Naruto..." Spoke Shikimaru as he and Choji were Friends with Naruto in their genin days.

Naruto Smiled looking at Konohamaru and the others who Smiled back at him.

" Now That has been explained shall we continue?" Zero said as the others nodded, he snapped his fingers to begin the next chapter for them to see.

 **( Naruto's Apartment)**

 **Naruto had to think fast before sakura punched her door down so she quickly leaped out the window vanishing without a trace.**

 **Sakura punched the door open only finding walking in to see where was her stupid team mate but only found that his apartment looked messy she had a frown on her face.**

 **" Jeez… that baka doesn't didn't clean up….." Muttered Sakura before she could walk up to his bedroom going to screech his name to wake up but when she got to his bedroom it was empty and messing with black like substance and green liquid everywhere.**

 **" Eww! What the hell happened in his room and where is he!" She held her nose blocking the smell from the green liquid she almost looked sick by seeing this room.**

 **" Where did he go… he wouldn't leave his room this messy… and what the hell is this stuff…?" She looked at the black substance not even wanting to touch it so It wasn't long till her sensei kakashi poofed in here.**

 **" K-Kakashi-sensei!" She said half scared that he appeared like that behind her.**

 **" Sorry if I scared you like that sakura…. Have you seen Naruto? And what happened to his bedroom?" Asked the Masked Jonin.**

 **" I do not know sensei…. He's not here…. And what is that stuff….?" Sakura pointed at the black cocoon that was hatched… finding it empty.. the masked jonin turned towards it and took a look at it.**

 **" This doesn't look normal… something tells me this involves Naruto in whatever this stuff is… I think I better tell Hokage-sama to come here and check this stuff out and send a search party for Naruto…." Kakashi said in thought as he used summoned pakkun his dog who poofed in smoke.**

 **" Yes Kakashi?" Said Pakkun who looked at Kakashi and Sakura.**

 **" Pakkun do you smell naruto's scent in this room he doesn't appear to be here in his apartment?" Asked Kakashi while sakura watched the dog sniffed around the bedroom but the scent of Naruto was different….**

 **" Kakashi Naruto was in this room … but his scent is different…" Said the Dog while Kakashi frowned and Sakura.**

 **" Guess the baka doesn't take baths…" Sakura said dryly as she walked into the bathroom.**

" I do take baths!" Yelled Naruto with the others chuckling

 **" No it's not that…. He doesn't smell bad his scent is really different.." Pakkun stated while kakashi thought about it… and wondered what did his dog mean…**

 **" Something isn't right…. Maybe we can call kiba and see if akamaru can smell Naruto…." Kakashi said but wasn't long till sakura walked in with a single lock of black hair in her hands.**

 **" Kakashi-sensei…. I found a hair lock on naruto's bathroom floor do you… it's not sasuke-kun's hair…." Sakura said still holding the hair lock as kakashi walked forward to her and grabbed it from her hands inspecting the black hair lock he knew it wasn't sasuke's itachi's or shizune's hair besides no one in konoha had black hair like this only uchiha's had black hair this dark.**

Itachi and Sasuke frowned seeing this.

 **" We need to go to hokage-sama's tower because we know this isn't Naruto's hair... unless someone came to kidnapped him." Kakashi said before running out of the apartment as sakura followed him as pakkun also followed going to Tsunade.**

 **(With Naruto.)**

 **Naruto ran for her life she did her best to hide her appearance she stayed in the ally ways of konoha no one wouldn't find her there she needed to hide her appearance before someone discovers her appearance she saw a laundry line up the roof tops she jumped up there and snuck a black cloak and hood as she put it on right after she put on her cloak she wrapped her tail around her waist as she begin walking out in the village she needed a place to hide at... before anyone notices her change.**

 **" I need to hide somewhere else..." Naruto thought as her stomach grumbled she blushed in embarrassment she wished she could go to ichiraiku's to eat ramen for breakfast but she's scared that Teuichi and Ayame will be scared of naruto's new appearance.**

" Really Naruto? Ramen for breakfast?" Muttered Ino as Naruto looked sheepish rubbing the back of his head

 **" What can I do for food?" Thought Naruto as she heard a voice rang in her thoughts..**

 **" Hunt in the forest..." The voice said before hissing in her mind.**

" Why was there Hissing in Her Mind?" Said Anko with everyone else wanting to know that too.

 **When the voice said that Naruto's stood there listening as she thought of going hunting for food at the forest of death her new instincts as a xenomorph told her to hunt in the forest so she ran straight to the forest of death going to hunt there and stay there for the time being...**

" Wait! Wait why is she going to the forest of death!?" Tenten asked no one would dare go in that forest unless they had the guts to be in that forest.

In the Forest of Death an Hour later.

 **Naruto was feasting on a bear in the forest she killed the bear by using her tail to strike it's heart so she could eat it's flesh.**

 **" Hungry..." Thought Naruto... as she kept eating she felt like she needed to hunt more and feast more...**

The group who was watching this looked green and ready to throw up they ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up.

Naruto looked shocked watching his Female counterpart eat raw meat and Blood.

 **Moments later the bear was nothing but bones she now ate another animal she killed a wolf and also ate it she was still hungry so she kept hunting for another animal 6 minutes now she was eating a deer and a rabbit she stopped eating as she rested into a cave that did belong to a pack of wolves which were killed by naruto... she was going to eat them later but laid there in her new cave wondering on what to do... since she has to adapt to her new instincts and xenomorph terms.**

 **" Since I'm no longer a boy... I'm going to change my name to Naruko Uzumaki... I don't know what to do know... if anyone see's me in this village I don't know what will happen to me... no one won't like how I look" Naruko Stated sadly before taking another bite out of a rabbit.**

" What's a Xenomorph?" Asked Shino who looked a little interested.

Zero snapped his fingers showing the group images of what a Xenomorph looked like and their species

" keep watching, it will be explained" Zero said continuing the chapter.

 **" Build a Hive..." The Voice commanded before it was hissing into naruko's mindscape.**

 **" A Hive..." Naruko replied.**

" Kit come into your mindscape... a visitor would like to see you and she's very new.." Stated Kyubi as Naruko was going to sleep to fall into her mindscape.

( **Naruko's Mindscape)**

 **In the Mindscape was a sewer with kyuubi in her cage swaying her 9 tails while another shadowed vistor that was at least 50 feet tall her arms were long and had a short pair of arms under her she also had a tail like Naruko's but it's longer and the blade to it is sharp enough to impale anyone as for the shadowed visitor her head looked like she was wearing a crown or some sort... as she turned her head towards Naruko.**

 **" Kyuubi... who is that...?" Asked Naruko pointing to the shadowed creature that let out a hiss.**

The half the group looked frightened seeing the Xenomorph Queen

 **" Kit this the Xenomorph Queen she will tell you... and set you on the path of becoming one of her kind..." Kyuubi said looking at the Queen as she stepped out making giant steps she hissed slightly at Naruko seeing that Naruko is a hybrid.**

Naruto raised a brow watching this his counterpart was going to be a Xenomorph?

" **Hiss... Naruko..." The Queen said her voice as in she was talking telepathically to the black haired girl.**

 **Naruko stood there in wonder looking at the queen from top to bottom seeing that she is going to train her to become one of her kind... but what if naruko didn't want to become a mindless xenomorph she wanted to become hokage still.**

This of course worried Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi and Kakashi.

" I will train you... and teach you... to become one of us... you must build a hive... " The Queen said looking at her soon to be student.

 **" But why create a hive...?" Naruko asked looking at the queen as kyuubi watched this conversation in her cage.**

 **" Because ... young xenomorph... hybrid... you will become a queen... you must create a hive... don't you want a family...?" The Queen said still staring at Naruko.**

 **Naruko on the other hand stood there with her head down she never knew her parents and always wanted too the only family figure she had was Sarutobi Hiruzen who was a grandfather figure , Next was Iruka who was a father figure, Ayame the ramen waitress sister figure and Teuchi the ramen chef was another grandfather figure to her that was the only surrogate family she had** **when she was boy that time...**

Naruto looked down hearing this... he has been wanting to find out his family for a long time and hoped he knew who they were. Hinata hugged Naruto comforting him making him smile a bit.

 **The Xenomorph Queen noticed Naruko's saddened expression as she merely grinned.**

 **I mean ... I do want a family but-" Naruko started but was cut off by the Queen.**

" Oh even if your a Xenomorph you can basically get pregnant without the need of a human male... you must spawn young xenomorph's make your hive stronger... Naruko... but since your half human there might be a chance you might have the assistance of a human being to help you breed a new race of our kind..." The Xenomorph Queen Stated noticing the look of disbelief on naruko's face.

" **I... I ... can get pregnant!?" Naruko shouted she didn't want to be pregnant soon she was only 16 years old and couldn't have kids this young...**

 **" It happens... since I am queen... I lay eggs... to spawn face huggers to impregnate human beings... to bear our race... but you ... will be the future queen and will give birth but ... since you are going to be queen you must ... find a suitable mates... to protect your future nest... " Said The Queen as she turned to Kyuubi.**

Shino widened his eyes behind his shades he was beginning to understand these Xenomorphs and to him they were like bugs in a Hive, like wasps or Hornets.

 **" And you... great fox demon will help her... turn her friends... into what she is... to protect her future hive..." Queen Xenomorh said as Kyuubi narrowed her red slit eyes at the Xenomorph Queen.**

 **" And why should I do that? what if they don't want to become what she is!" Growled Kyuubi while The Queen Hissed at her angrily.**

 **"Don't I have a say in this?" Naruko said causing both females to glare at her.**

 **" NO!" shouted Both Kyuubi and Queen Xenomorph as they stopped staring at her and glared back at each other.**

 **" You will Help her turn her friends into an xenomorph! like it or not!" Shouted Queen Xenomorph as she hissed while kyuubi growled.**

 **" Fine I will help the kit give her friends a new upgrade! but who will be her mates?" Asked Kyuubi who still growled at the Black Clad Queen**

 **" She can pick whoever she wants... male or female it doesn't matter as long as they are loyal to her... she can have as many mates as she wants to make her hive strong..." Said the Queen who turned back to Naruko**

 **"I think it's time I whip you into shape... Naruko... we are training in this mindscape then test your skills in this forest... you will accept this new path you will be on..." Said the Xenomorph Queen who walked towards Naruko**

 **Naruko looked down...**

 **" But... what about my... dream if being hokage... and bring sasuke back..." Naruko said sadly.**

" **You will use your Xenomorph skills to help you reach your goal of becoming this "Hokage" you speak of... and it's best to not worry about your so called friend... sasuke... he has chosen the path of darkness you must accept it when the time comes... one day you may have to kill him before he kills you... now that your on the path of being an Xenomorph and future Queen of the hive you have to become the strongest Queen to put every female to this world to shame dominate them and show them that you are their master! think of it Naruko... you could rule konoha... with thousands of our kind. With your new body many females will fall for you... I know some males might fall for you but mostly females but don't worry Naruko Dear because someday you will thank me for this.." Xenomorph Queen said with a small smile at that thought of Naruko becoming her image with thousands or hundreds of xenomorphs to rule konoha or all of the shinobi nations**

This made the others tense and have worry at the thought of Naruto wanting to rule konoha.

Kakashi, Itachi and Sakura looked worried at the Thought of Naruto killing Sasuke, Naruto would never kill Sasuke.

Sasuke widened his eyes a little, the Dobe his rival kill him? Never!

 **" What if I don't want to rule konoha... sure I want to become the hokage so others could respect me... but going too far into becoming what you are..." Naruko replied looking at her soon to be master.**

" **Respect you say? dear... Respect has to be earned... those foolish villages who are humans need to die... at your wraith for making your life a miserable hell that you don't deserve... you shouldn't be soft towards those humans... I know your friends... do care for you... but not that Pink haired excuse of a female... the one named Sakura Haruno... or that lazy fool Kakashi... those two only have one thing on their mind and who is that?" Asked the Xenomorph Queen, Kyuubi stood there silent she already knew the answer and knew Sakura was still a fangirl for Sasuke and Kakashi favored the Uchiha and trained him for the chunin exams when naruko needed it most when she was a boy.**

 **Kakashi and Sakura Flinched hearing this and looked away While Jiraiya sent a glare at both him and Sakura.**

 **Naruko looked down with tears in her eyes she wanted to deny it but it was the truth... when she was a boy she always asked Sakura out but the pink haired girl always hit on her for no reason and call her names and always praise Sasuke, Kakashi always favored Sasuke over her and trained him more than her and Sakura. Naruko clenched her fists in anger remembering all those painful memories.**

Naruto looked at his team mate and Sensei but stared at Kakashi who was unable to look him in the eye, The silver haired Jonin looked away in guilt, sure he may have not been the best Sensei to Naruto but he will make it up to his blonde hair student

Now it was Tsunade's Turn to glare at her apprentice and Kakashi making them flinch at her glare.

" We're going to have a long talk when we return Kakashi and Sakura" Tsunade said in a cold tone making them nod and flinch.

 **" Oh and another thing... Naruko... you should notice that indigo haired girl the one named Hinata Hyuuga she's had eyes for you... and you haven't noticed her because of your pointless love for Sakura... I believe the hyuuga girl will be the first to be turned into one of our kind.." Xenomorph Queen said with a light smirk causing The black haired Hybrid to blush.**

This made Hinata go red and blush looking at Naruto, Naruto blushed a little too maybe he should follow Queen Xenomorph's advise and look at Hinata more.

 **" When do we start training?" Asked Naruko who looked determined.**

 **"We can start off now... Naruko my dear I will make you the perfect femme fatal you will become the new Xenomorph Queen of Konoha!" Queen Xenomorph Declared proudly as Naruko smiled so did Kyuubi.**

 **" Things have gotten really interesting... I can't wait to see how this will turn out..." Said Kyuubi in thought with a fanged grin.**

( **Hokage Tower)**

 **" Naruto is missing?" Said a shocked Tsunade who looked at Kakashi and Sakura.**

 **" No... He's not at his apartment and speaking of his apartment you might want to look at it... we found some sort of cocoon near his bed side it was colored black... I summoned pakkun to try to smell naruto's scent but he said that naruto's scent is different..." Said Kakashi while Tsunade frowned at this.**

 **" Different? that gaki doesn't take baths?" Asked Tsunade as the grey haired jonin shook his head.**

 **" No ... it pakkun said his scent was different as if something changed him... and that's not all sakura found a lock of black hair in his bathroom we assumed someone may have kidnapped him" Said Kakashi causing Tsunade's eyes to widen before kakashi could show her the hair...**

 **" You don't think the akatsuki... have come for him?" Asked Shizune who now began talking.**

 **" No... we doubled our security to make sure the akatsuki hasn't snuck in the village... we have to find Naruto... I know he's still in this village Sakura.." Tsunade said as her apprentice looked up at her master.**

 **" Yes Tsunade-sama?" Replied Sakura.**

 **" Gather the rookies and their sensei's we sending you all to a search party for Naruto... I'm going to call Jiraiya as well because something isn't right... Shizune examine this hair lock kakashi found we need to know who's hair it belongs too..." Tsunade said as Shizune and Sakura nodded they both walked out to go do what Tsunade requested.**

 **" What is it you need me to do Tsunade-sama?" Asked Kakashi.**

 **" Take me to his apartment I want to see what you saw there... and this cocoon you mentioned..." Tsunade said grimly before sipping her sake.**

 **They both walked out the office and were heading to Naruto's apartment.**

 **" Gaki ... where are you... and why did you end up going missing..?" Thought Tsunade.**

 **To be continued.**

" Now That you saw the chapter why don't we take a little break because i got another story im sure you guys will be interested in, Dawn of the Biju xenomorph will be postponed for now" Zero said with everyone agreeing and Decided to have a break and discuss about Naruko becoming a Xenomorph.

 **An: Hey Guys im back! from my trip now ill start updating my stories**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: The 8 foot kitsune.

Naruto and the Gang returned from their break As Zero Stood up.

" I believe you guys will want to enjoy this one, im sure you older generation will know about _her "_ Zero said smirking making the young Generation including Naruto look confused as the older generation looked confused not knowing what he was talking about.

" Begin the 8 foot kitsune" He said as the globe of the story illuminated in a bright light coming to life on the theater sized Tv for everyone to watch

( **Konoha 6 years after Kyuubi attack)**

 **On a bright sunny day in konoha where our favorite sun spot Uzumaki Naruto was in the Shinobi academy sitting on his favorite swing looking at the children who were playing since nobody didn't want to play with him... he felt lonely.. and wished he was acknowledged. He grew tired of keeping on his "mask" to hide his anger and sadness for all the abuse he has been taking his life just wasn't fair he didn't understand why did everyone in this village hate him so much.. what did he ever do to deserve this..**

This made Tsunade and Jiraiya look livid at the stupidity of the Villagers, Kakashi looked Angry too.

Naruto looked away seeing his younger self on the swing looking lonely.

The Rookies felt sad looking at this including Iruka and Konohamaru seeing Naruto's pain, Sasuke looked away in guilt now he understood Naruto's pain and loneliness.

Anko looked at Naruto seeing both him and her were just alike they were both outcasts who just wanted to be acknowledged. He was hated for having the Kyuubi while she was Hated for being Orochimaru's apprentice.

 **The young blonde sighed seeing recess was over and class was in session he was getting ready to leave until suddenly he stopped when he heard a sound he never heard before.**

 **" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"**

This made the adults of the group have looks of Panic and fear, hearing the 'Po Po Po Po Po' Even Itachi looked afraid.

" No... it can't be!?" yelled Tsunade who looked white as a ghost

" There's no mistaken it! its her!" Kurenai who looked scared.

The rookies of course looked at their sensei's and older adults in confusion not understanding what they were afraid of.

 **He looked around trying to find the source of that sound.. the "Po Po Po Po" sound just kept repeating over and over again in a deep masculine voice.**

 **Naruto turned around again and found the source when he found the source he noticed a straw hat there on top of the Shinobi academy wall but it rather behind the said wall as he looked in confusion.**

 **The straw hat moved as if someone was wearing it, the hat stopped at a small Gap at the wall he could see a face peering through it was a woman's face though at that. the wall was almost at least 8 feet tall.**

The rookies all widened their eyes seeing the Tall woman

 **" Is that a woman? no way a woman cant be that tall!?" He thought with shock and surprise though he looked at her while she looked at him he missed her creepy smile than in a split second she walked away the sound she made disappeared along herself fading into a distance.**

" Why!? just why!? why is Hachishaku-sama after Naruto of all people!?" Screamed Shizune who held her pig tonton

 _" Hachishaku-sama?"_ Thought the Rookies as they kept watching.

 **" Naruto" Said Iruka as he walked forward trying to get the blonde's attention but the boy was still spaced out from looking at that tall woman and wondered why she vanished out of thin air.**

 **" Naruto!!" Yelled Iruka causing the boy to jump up turning towards his teacher.**

 **" Huh?" He said**

 **" Come on time for class everyone is waiting to do today's new lesson!" Frowned the Chunin while Naruto looked back at the wall where the straw hatted woman once was then turned back to Iruka.**

 **" Okay..." Naruto said blankly while Iruka raised a eyebrow noticing Naruto's voice tone as he watched the young boy walk to the classroom room as the Chunin followed him...**

 **Unaware to them that tall woman reappeared again having her eyes locked on Naruto smiling then she vanished.**

" Why is she looking at Naruto that way?" Asked Kiba with his dog Akamaru nodding

" I don't know how should I know!?" Shouted Ino

" She sure is Scary!" Squeaked Konohamaru who hid behind Iruka as Udon and Moegi did the same.

" Oi Zero-san who is she?" Asked Naruto looking at the cloaked Uchiha.

He grinned under his hood looking at the blonde Uzumaki.

" Hachishaku-sama im sure your Ero-sennin and Baa-chan tell you who Hachishaku-sama is" He Smiled making Naruto frown.

 **In the classroom Naruto just sat there spacing out his thoughts were on that tall woman he just so happen to see today he wondered was she from around here or not and why was she looking at him like that... he tried to focus on his school work but stopped when he heard that sound again.**

 **" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"**

 **He turned around looking for her but couldn't see her he looked back and forth but still didn't see anything maybe his mind was playing tricks on him though he could had swore he heard it but for a split second the sound had stopped.**

 **" Naruto! pay attention!" Shouted Iruka who got his attention.**

 **" Sorry.. Iruka-sensei thought I was seeing or hearing things..." The blonde said while Iruka looked confused raising a eyebrow.**

 **" Just focus on your work" He said with the blonde not looking so sure but shrugged and went back to work.**

 **An hour later.**

 **The Shinobi academy dismissed everyone who was now going home however for Naruto he went a different direction to his apartment that the sandaime given him in the alley way...**

 **" Well I guess I could stop at Ichiraku's and have some ramen since Jiji gave me money to pay" He said with a light smile at the thought of going to get some ramen he walked down in the alley way without a care in the world. Though he was unaware of the tall woman appearing again and followed the blonde.**

 **From the entrance of the Shinobi academy There was Hinata who was watching her crush go on his way to the alley way before she could go home she saw something very weird... she saw some sort of Tall woman wearing a straw hat and a white dress with big breasts going to the same direction naruto was going she looked surprised and confused though part of her wanted to find out what was this woman doing following her crush so she went to pursue the tall woman and her crush.**

Half the boys who were here blushed looking at Hachishaku-sama's breasts Jiraiya almost wanted to pull out his notepad and write research about the 8 foot milf but felt scared for some reason

" Who is she?! and why is she after Naruto!?" Asked Sakura.

Tsunade took a deep breath going to explain to rookies about Hachishaku-sama.

" That tall woman is named Hachishaku-sama... she is known to be the 8 foot tall woman... she targets after Children..." Tsunade Explained making everyone looking scared.

" Hard to believe that Hachishaku-sama is after Naruto..." Muttered Kakashi

" What do she do to Children?" Wondered Hinata wanting to know.

" What she does to Children is unknown... but we know for a fact she Kills them..." Tsunade Continued

" For what reason! such a Unyouthful thing!" Yelled Lee.

" Her reasons are Unknown... we don't know her full intentions and why she targets Children" Jiraiya said now speaking.

" Does Hachishaku-sama exist?" Asked Neji

" In a way yes... but she was only seen in the era of the sage of the 6 paths 2nd and 3rd Shinobi war... that was the last time she was seen... but years after the Kyuubi attack i heard a rumor that Hachishaku-sama was sealed away by powerful Monks" Said Jiraiya making everyone look relieved.

" Why wasn't she mentioned in the konoha history books?" Asked Shikamaru

" Because The council and Shinobi council decided to erase history and records of Hachishaku-sama we couldn't risk having children feel terrified of Hachishaku-sama, she's just a urban legend that needed to be imprisoned" Jiraiya again said making everyone look convinced while Naruto stood there wondering what did Hachishaku-sama want with his counterpart.

"So this 8 foot tall woman is just a myth?" Said Sasuke as Jiraiya and Itachi nodded before they could say anything else they heard clapping as everyone turned to the source of who was clapping.

It was Zero Arashi Uchiha clapping and smiling under his hood.

" Well said... im very impressed that you've done your homework but i believe your Wrong about her being sealed away" Zero said making everyone tense and look at him.

" What are you talking about!? she is!" Shouted Jiraiya with everyone agreeing.

" Oh i wouldn't say that" Zero grinned.

" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"

This made everyone feel a chill up their spines as they turned around slowly looking at a very tall woman who was 8 feet tall wearing a white morning dress and sun hat

" Oh my kami its her!" Screamed Sakura and Ino

" I didn't crash your party did i?" Hachishaku-sama said in her gentle voice looking over at Naruto and winked at him before vanishing away.

" Don't be a stranger Hachishaku-sama!" Shouted Zero with everyone turning their wide eyes at him.

" How is she here!? " Asked Tsunade glaring at him.

" Can't spoil the surprise now can't i Tsunade-chan" Smirked Zero watching her grumble at him.

" Now that's taken care of let me show you something much more interesting" Zero said giving Itachi Uchiha a grin that didn't mean anything good.

 _To be continued._


	4. Notice

**An; Hello** **readers just wanted to give you a heads up on updating the "Into The Naru-Verse"** **Now as you can see now that I never adopted any other author's Story before... so i thought of letting the characters of Naruto read my stories.** **I already shown the characters my story called Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph but they never finished the whole story putting it on hold. Same with The 8 foot Kitsune..** **I want to at least give the characters one story they could like and react seeing the Naruto's I have in my stories.** **What do you think the characters should read once i update? should They read one of my current popular fics like:**

 **"Uzumaki Hachishaku"**

 **"A Fox and his 8 foot Daughter"**

 **"Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger"**

 **"Elf Kitsune"**

 **"Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph"**

 **Or** **some of the less popular fics like:**

 **"Uzumaki Kankandara"**

 **"Slit Mouthed Fox"**

 **"The Dark Elf Kitsune Empress"**

 **"The 8 foot Kitsune"**

 **An** **: So what do you think they should read? i couldn't decide on what story they would react on so I'll let you guys decide for me on what they should read.**

 **Another thing should i show some lemon scenes to the characters? im just wondering should I do that**


	5. Chapter 4

**An: Ok been reading your reviews and Private messages on what story the cast of Naruto should** **read Some** **of you voted that they should read Uzumaki Hachishaku, Dark Elf Harbinger, Elf Kitsune, A Fox and his 8 foot daughter.** **Ok**

 **Uzumaki** **Hachishaku has 9 votes.** **(i** **wonder why you guys love that Story)**

 **Uzumaki** **Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger has 5 votes.**

 **Elf** **Kitsune has 4** **votes**

 **A** **Fox and his 8 foot daughter has 3** **votes**

 **Slit** **Mouth Fox has 2** **votes**

 **Dark** **Elf Kitsune Empress has 2** **votes**

 **Dawn** **of the Biju Xenomorph has 2 votes.**

 **Uzumaki** **Kankandara has only 1 vote.**

 **Kitsune Empress has 1 vote.**

 **I've** **reached to a Decision.** **They read Uzumaki Hachishaku..** **After they finish reading it or read half the story, then They read Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger.** **Then they read Elf Kitsune and A Fox and his 8 foot daughter.**

 **You guys didn't answer my question if the cast Should see the lemons i have in my stories or not..**

 **Message me for more information or i could see some of your suggestions in the review box.**

 **Enjoy the story, The cast Reads Uzumaki Hachishaku.**

Chapter 4: The World of Uzumaki Hachishaku.

Zero Arashi Uchiha was sitting by his desk as he touched the next globe smiling a ear to ear smile under his cloaked hood before turning his attention at the cast of Naruto who were waiting for the next World, he grinned after seeing the votes his readers suggested that the cast of Naruto Should read one of his popular fics.

He smiled as he the globe illuminated in a bright light coming to life on the theater sized Tv for the cast to watch as they sat back and was holding Their snacks and beverages.

"I wonder what world will Zero-san will show?" Said Neji as many was looking at the screen.

 **( 15 years later in Fire Country)**

 **On the Night of the Kyuubi attack was a Priest Shrine temple that held lots of treasures, Historical data, Scrolls, You name it on that fateful night earthquakes were rumbling from Konoha the leaf village to the capital of fire country, The Kyuubi was attacking the leaf village as it's Shinobi were trying to defend it.**

 **inside the temple various objects were shaking due to the earthquakes as some stuff fell off shelves like pots, vases and small statues, The temple was looking a mess as paintings fell down with scrolls falling off the bookcase, Only thing that was still standing was a pedestal, that was holding something on top of it and what was iit holding was a 30 inch Jizo seal statue as you could see writing with a warning by saying:**

 **' Don't touch! Very dangerous entity sealed inside!'**

 **Now what was so dangerous about this Jizo seal statue? and what was it containing?**

Tsunade, Itachi, Kakashi and Jiraiya widened their eyes at the Jizo Seal they were hoping and praying that it wasn't _her!_

 **With one more earthquake the Pedestal tilted and with a slow motion the Jizo seal Statue fell off and fell onto the ground broken in half.**

 **Once the Statue fell apart a rather tall shadowed figure manifested itself out the broken statue looming over it's broken prison.**

 **" Po po po po Po Po Po Po" chanted a masculine voice the shadowed being was doing as it Smiled creepily stretching out it's long arms and long slender legs as it began to spoke.**

The adults and old generation of shinobi paled and their Blood turned ice hearing that chant they remembered who this was!

 **" I ... am FREE!!! I am free from the confines of that accused prison those monks sealed me in!" The Shadowed figure said in a female voice as she looked around her surroundings seeing that she was in a temple of some sort by the looks of it she grinned coldly turning to her direction.**

 **She Sensed alot of Yokai chakra! and it was coming from Konoha, for 50 years she had been sealed away during the 2nd Shinobi war! and now that Yokai chakra was attracting her! she needed it because the Jizo seal held her in for so long that she was getting thirsty for Yokai power! she walked up towards a wall and punched it making a big hole as she floated in the air taking to the dark sky as she flew to where konoha was, her Dark Blue eyes saw a giant fox destroying a village she grinned sensing it's anger, its rage! it's magnificent amount of Yokai chakra she was on her way to that Giant fox And try to absorb some of its Chakra to replenish her stamina and power.**

"No ... it can't be her again!" Said Tsunade with Shizune shivering.

 **( Outskirts of Konoha)**

 **The Spirit, made her way to her destination following the fox as she floated up in the air watching as she Widened her eyes seeing a red haired woman using gold chains to restrain the fox, the woman tilted her head watching with Interest as her eyes widened more seeing a blonde man in a coat with flames preform a sealing jutsu, but what shocked her more was she saw the Shinigami! help the blonde man seal away the fox before he and the red haired woman were impaled by the Fox's claw from what she saw was that these two were protecting a baby boy? and wondered why the fox went so low to try and kill the Child as it was sealed up by the Child.**

They group's Blood turned ice when they saw the Shinigami but their shock increased when they saw the Yondaime Hokage and a Red haired woman, then saw A Baby.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Itachi plus the other jonins grimaced when they saw The Yondaime and Kushina sacrifice their lives to save Naruto from the Kyuubi's claw.

" _Minato..."_ Thought Jiraiya sadly watching the scene as Kakashi and the others looked sad at seeing their death as they focused on the scene before them

Naruto just stared at the Yondaime who sealed the Fox into him then at the red haired woman who sacrificed their lives to save him from the claw of the fox,

 **Before the Shinigami could leave he cast a glance at the 8 foot tall woman as she looked back at him unfazed as the Shinigami finally vanished away he was aware of what the 8 feet tall woman was and knew of her history as he regarding what she did years ago he said nothing and just vanished leaving her Alone.**

 **She 'hmphed' after seeing him and focused her attention on the newborn baby boy crying she reached out her long arms picking him up looking at him seeing he had whisker marks on his face and baby fat on his cheeks looking at the Child she felt the little baby glow red leaking red chakra as it seeped inside her she Widened her eyes feeling her strength and ghost physical form increase. She put him down by his dead parents feeling a tingling sensation from the touch and the Chakra while she creepily grinned.**

 **" You will do... Naruto Uzumaki..." She spoke gently as she reached her arms out to grab him only to stop hearing voices and someone coming she hid in the bushes.**

Now that made everyone go tense what did the 8 foot tall woman want with Naruto?

 **She saw a old man in battle armor with two leaf Shinobi as she saw the old man pick up naruto coming to Kushina Uzumaki who was half alive that didn't go unnoticed by The 8 foot tall woman**

 **She listened to Kushina saying that her son's name was Naruto Uzumaki towards The Sandaime as The 8 foot tall woman watched seeing him and the Shinobi carry naruto and the dead bodies of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.**

Wait a minute did Naruto hear right? did the red head woman named Kushina Uzumaki was his _Mother!_ He focused on the scene as he just put two and two together... All the color drained from his face unable to accept the burning truth.. The Yondaime... was his _Father!_

He wasn't the only one, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino put two and two together too.. widening their eyes in shock at what they have seen.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi flinched they felt worried, Naruto wasn't ready to Know about his family yet! Jiraiya cursed as he looked over at the Smirking Zero Arashi Uchiha who was sitting in his desk watching the show.

 **" 12 Years... In 12 years... i will be back for you Naruto-kun... it's time I adjust to this new era... and see what has changed during my imprisonment... and maybe i could learn a few things... like Jutsu... and much more! he will be an exception... as for the other children they will be dead to me" She said before floating up in the sky.**

 **" The Hachishaku-sama is back elemental nations!" Hachishaku-sama said before vanishing away not to be seen.**

Everyone froze and dared not to move as they heard that declaration... _Hachishaku-sama_ was in this world! the group turned to Zero who was still smiling before looking at the theater sized Tv.

 **( Time Skip 12 years later)**

 **In Fire country motel room was a Blonde boy in a orange jumpsuit who was grumbling and frowning looking annoyed**.

 **" Of course that perverted sage would leave me here instead of training me! but he's so busy doing his 'research!' what's the point in going on this three year training trip if he's going to be doing this!" Said Naruto looking annoyed at the fact his sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin was probably peeping in bathhouses or at hotsprings peeping at women when he should be training him some super cool new Jutsu since his other sensei Kakashi never taught him much but teamwork and tree climbing while Sasuke learned more than he did envious of Sasuke, Naruto was he though he was glad that he left the village he hated seeing those glares and all those mobs who tried Killing him when he was younger.**

Jiraiya was about to defend his 'research' but that died when he saw Tsunade's glare, Kakashi looked away as did Sasuke, Kakashi didn't want Naruto to think that he favors Sasuke over him it's just that he couldn't train Naruto, Sasuke needed more training and to be watched due to Orochimaru trying to influence him and that he was going up against Gaara. Kakashi promised he would make it up to Naruto somehow.

 **The orange clad genin laid on the bed sighing in frustration as a knock appeared on the door he instantly got up looking irritated.**

 **" So you got caught didn't you!? i knew it now come on and train me! pervy sage!" Naruto exclaimed as the door was knocked harder.**

 **" Come open the door Naruto! i lost my key!" Spoke 'Jiraiya' making the blonde frown deeper having a annoyed look.**

 **" Alright alright enough with the knocking!" Naruto said walking to the door opening it only to widen his eyes in shock he froze he was expecting Jiraiya but not expecting to see a 8 foot tall woman wearing a white morning dress and a big white sun hat looking at him with a gentle expression but he also stared at her big breasts that so huge and fully developed much larger than Tsunade's! she had long black hair reaching to her curvy hips.**

 **He rubbed his eyes hoping he wasn't seeing things or was in a genjutsu**

Those who were watching couldn't believe what they were seeing, Hachishaku-sama was after Naruto!

Kiba was drooling at the sight of Hachishaku-sama as all the other boys Even Naruto had blushes on their faces.

Kurenai Shot Kiba a disgusted Expression, while the girls were slightly jealous especially Ino and Sakura jealous that Hachishaku-sama was much more developed then they was it just wasn't fair.

 **" She's huge!" Was his only thought**

 **" Come... Come to me Naruto-kun..." She spoke softly reaching her arms to grab him and vanished taking him with her Only leaving his konoha Shinobi head band behind.**

Everyone widened their eyes at this... Hachishaku-sama pretended to be Jiraiya and snatched Naruto out of the toad sannin's hands! they were worried on what Hachishaku-sama was going to do to Naruto.

 **Two and a half hours later**

 **Jiraiya returns coming to motel with a perverted grin and a few large bumps on his head.**

 **" Oi Gaki! im back are you ready to train now?" Spoke Jiraiya as he made it to his room but froze and gasped seeing that his room was left opened and he saw Naruto's headband on the floor!**

 **" Oh my Kami!!!" He yelled rushing forward getting the headband.**

 **" No... No! my kami why did i leave him alone!? the akatsuki couldn't have followed our tracks! I have to find him! and fast!" He said with Horror running out the motel fast as Guy.**

Itachi frowned at this, Even if he was a Akatsuki member he and his partner kisame wouldn't have no clue on where to find Naruto.

 **" My kami! Tsunade is going to kill me! take it easy Jiraiya you can find the gaki! he couldn't have gotten that far!" Thought Jiraiya as he prayed and hoped he could find Naruto!**

"You better pray right that this doesn't happen!" Growled Tsunade glaring daggers at Jiraiya who flinched putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

Jiraiya took a look at Naruto who's expression shadowed he hasn't said a word during the whole scene as he replayed that moment when Kushina said her 'Son'.. lots of emotions has been running through his mind for the longest he wanted to know about his parents... and know who was his mother and father... he always believed they didn't want him during his younger days as a 6 year old. He wanted answers and he wanted them now... his Ji-san... Sarutobi knew his parents... and kept him in the dark and lied to his face... His blood boiled when he also learned that the Yondaime _was_ his father... who cursed him with a bijuu that he did not ask for.. In other words his father ruined his life because of this..

He then turned to Kakashi who looked worried when he saw his blonde student's Expression.

Naruto knew his sensei was trained by the yondaime...

Then he turned to Jiraiya who looked worried.

 _"Oh no... he knows!?"_ Thought Jiraiya looking even more worried

Naruto still had his shadowed Expression trying to keep his emotions in check as he stared at Jiraiya meaning that jiraiya knew too... it made sense jiraiya trained the Yondaime.

Everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked at Naruto they could tell something was wrong and something was going through his mind.

 _"Damn it! Does Naruto know!?"_ Were Tsunade's thoughts looking at Naruto who noticed his Expression.

Hinata looked worried too as she wanted to walk over and comfort him.

With courage she came up behind him and hugged him hoping to soothe his hidden anger.

Naruto tensed when he felt Hinata hug him from behind as he noticed Zero Appeared besides him.

"Don't worry, all will be explained.. you will hear of the truth" Spoke Zero while turning a glare at Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi as the three flinched they could had swore the cloaked Uchiha's eyes shifted crimson with black slit pupils as the man looked at the others.

"Let us Begin Chapter 2 of Uzumaki Hachishaku but before that everybody take a bathroom break" Said Zero with everybody nodding as the suspense vanished.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Well what did you think on today's chapter!? and Answer my question from the top!**


	6. Chapter 5

**An: Here's the next chapter** **i can see everyone is coming to a agreement that the Cast minus the genins see the lemons I have in my story, Now the genins like Udon, Moegi and konaharamu won't be seeing the lemons because well their kids, but the Rookies gets to see it including Naruto.** **I will color their reactions in this chapter.** **Do enjoy it.**

Chapter 5: The World of Uzumaki Hachishaku scene 2.

After the bathroom break everyone was coming back to the theater to watch more of Uzumaki Hachishaku, interesting in seeing the famed Japan urban legend 'Hachishaku-sama' in their world and interacts with Naruto.. but everyone was concerned about Naruto he still had that shadowed Expression that has not been removed.

Jiraiya mentally cursed Naruto just wasn't ready to Know about his family yet! he approached the blonde wanting to see if he was okay.

"Naruto-" He said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder but the boy smacked the toad sannin's hand away shocking him and many others.

"Don't... **_Touch_ **me!" Naruto snarled walking over to a new seat to be alone from everyone else as Jiraiya flinched at the sudden anger in his godson's tone.

"Naruto wait a min-" Tsunade said but was interrupted when Zero came beside Naruto and spoke to the boy.

"Do not worry, Naruto. You will learn just who you really are... after this chapter your heritage will be known by everyone.. you deserve a right to know" Zero spoke before glaring at Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya making the three flinch they saw under Zero's hood that his eyes were crimson with black slit pupils, Itachi Noticed this as well and wondered why did the Demi God like Uchiha have those kind of eyes.

"I know you're angry and have every right to be, Just Be patient... all will be explained after this chapter i promise" Zero spoke softly seeing Naruto look away and nod.

"Good, now i suggest everyone sits down and watch chapter 2 of Uzumaki Hachishaku" Said Zero Arashi Uchiha as he snapped his fingers to Begin the story.

 **For a Half Week It has been since Naruto's disappearance... Jiraiya had looked all over Fire country trying to find him but yet no luck The Toad sannin was worried and scared of his life of what Tsunade would do to him if she finds out Naruto was missing or Presumably captured.**

 **" Oh my kami... still no trace of him... I'm going to die... Tsunade will kill me if she finds out... and if i die then Minato and Kushina will kill me in the afterlife" He said feeling nervous smacking his forehead just what was he thinking!? leaving Naruto alone like that! he should had trained him first then go peep to work on his research!**

Hearing the name of his parents, Naruto clenched his fists in anger, Jiraiya did _knew._

Jiraiya just gritted his teeth in shame at the stupidity his counterpart had done in not watching Naruto.

 **" This is bad! i have to find him! how could he have vanished!" He thought walking into a building to ask anyone have they seen Naruto.**

 **Before he could ask the clerk he looked over at a wall seeing something that caught his attention, he saw various Missing posters of children who were abducted and taken away he walked towards the wall looking from each Missing poster of a child? Fire country had some sort of Child Kidnapper or something? because if that was the case then?**

 **" What is this...?" Jiraiya asked as the clerk turned to his attention looking Sadly at the wall full of Missing Children.**

 **" Those..? those are Children who have been gone missing for years... and never returned to fire country or their parents" He answered shocking Jiraiya**

The Adults, Rookies and Genins were shocked what the hell was going on!? missing children!?

 **" Years!? when did this start!?" Jiraiya asked looking shocked at the information.**

 **" It's been happening on the day after the Kyuubi attack from what i heard... lots of Children turned up Missing... and their whereabouts were unknown... parents, friends and siblings have searched day and night for their Missing Children or siblings" The clerk said with a sad face**

 **" Does the Fire Daimyo know about this?" Jiraiya asked with the store clerk nodding**

 **" Yes... he knows... he sent all of his Samurai to do a patrol all around the fire country capital and city... to keep a close eye on Children... and has often told Adults to keep a watchful eye on their children" He said looking away.**

 **" I wonder why didn't he request konoha Shinobi for assistance..." He wondered**

 **" i don't know... why try taking it up with him" The clerk said with Jiraiya looking at him noticing the guy's saddened expression.**

 **" You too?" He said with the clerk nodding**

 **" Yes... i lost my son... he has been missing for 5 years... me and my wife and my parents have tried to find him... and we still couldn't find him..." Said the clerk looking sad**

The adults felt sorry for the clerk and were feeling for him.

 **" We entrusted a babysitter to look after him, because me and my wife were busy with our work but that fateful day we made a mistake in doing that..." Said the Clerk looking away.**

 **" Do you have any chance by know of the culprit who has been abducting Children?" Jiraiya asked wanting to know.**

 **" I'm afraid not, ask the daimyo... or someone else i have no idea who the culprit is..." Said the clerk.**

 **" Has there been anymore kidnappings?" He asked again just to be sure**

 **" The last kidnapping happened a month ago... and things has been quiet since then" He said before heading back to the desk.**

 **Jiraiya thought long and hard about this he had to write a report about this information and send this to Tsunade... but paled at the thought of doing that scared she'll ask about Naruto's progress in his training meaning he would have to tell her he lost Naruto... he would have to think of a way to somehow lie to her to buy him time to find Naruto.**

Jiraiya started sweating in fear as he felt a large killer intent aimmed at him. and knew it was coming from Tsunade.

 **Jiraiya needed answers and he needed them now because if it wasn't the akatsuki that kidnapped Naruto then this mysterious culprit must have.**

 **Jiraiya left the store to seek an audience with the Daimyo for answers maybe the Daimyo knew what was going on and probably knew who the culprit was.**

 **( With Naruto)**

 **Waking up from Naruto blinked his eyes rubbing them he was sleep for a week looking around his surroundings he noticed he wasn't in the motel this looked like one of them clan compound rooms he slowly got up noticing he was wearing a Kimono with a hint of orange with red Uzumaki swirls on them looking confused wondering what happened to his orange jumpsuit.**

 **" Where am i...?" He spoke**

 **" Hello?" He said hoping was there anyone here.**

Everyone looked relieved that Naruto was okay and well from Hachishaku-sama

 **" Po" Said a voice that made him jump**

 **" Step inside Naruto-kun..." Said a soft Female voice**

 **" How do you know me!? who are you!?" He said trying to find where was this girl**

 **" Come Naruto-kun... so you can eat.." Said the gentle Female voice again with him following the voice as it led him to a kitchen as once he got there he instantly Blushed at the sight of the Woman before him. This was the same woman that took him away out of the motel, he was so stunned at her beauty seeing her beautiful gentle face staring into her dark blue eyes, looking down at the very white dress she was wearing as breasts were big as Tsunade's... just everything about her was big, her arms were long, her hands were big, her legs were smooth and slender having a Curvy waist. Naruto Stood there lost looking at her wondering who was this beautiful tall woman as he noticed she was at the stove cooking something as he inhaled the smell seeing she was cooking Ramen! his favorite!**

 **" Sit down... your ramen is almost ready" Said Hachishaku-sama seeing Naruto sit down.**

 **" Who are you?" He asked her softly**

 **" I am Hachishaku-sama Naruto-kun" She introduced bringing him a bowl of Miso Ramen**

 **" Hachishaku-sama...?" He said remembering her name as she nodding before holding some chopsticks full of ramen passing it to him.**

 **" Open up" She said softly like a Angel as he opened his mouth with her putting the ramen in his mouth as he started chewing on it eating it.**

 **" How was it Naruto-kun?" She said looking at him.**

 **The blonde Widened his eyes in amazement at the taste of her Miso ramen it was just like what he has at konoha except it's better!**

 **" It's great! it taste just like old man Teuchi's ramen!" He said with a grin as she smiled gently pushing the bowl of ramen to him.**

Anko smiled this kid had a food addiction just like her, when she loved her Dango.

 **" Eat up Naru-kun~ before it gets cold while i start the bath house for us" She said walking out with a devious grin on her face.**

Everyone went wide eyed at this He was going to bathe with _her!_

Kiba, Jiraiya and Kakashi were giggling with blushes on their faces they couldn't wait.

 **" Alright Hachi-chan!!" As he wolfed down on the ramen not paying attention at the last word she said.**

 **After he finishes the ramen with a happy smile he looked around for Hachishaku-sama looking for her, he heard her say bath house.**

 **He noticed there was steam coming out a room which looked like a bathhouse as he went looking around Only for his eyes to widen and face to glow bright red with his nose bleeding.**

 **" Come get in Naru-kun~ the water is great just for us" She said smiling at his reaction**

 **" I-I h-have to join you!!" He squeaked out unable to look away from her body that was naked she was wearing nothing and didn't have a towel wrapped around her.**

That was it for those who were perverts. Asuma, Jiraiya, Kiba and Kakashi were having perverted expressions they were seduced by Hachishaku-sama's naked body jiraiya was holding his notepad and pencil writing this down to make this his best seller for his 'Research' he was going to call this one 'Icha Icha Hachishaku-sama' he grinned this issue was going to be gold!

As for the Genin's Konoharamu, Moegi and Udon were knocked out by Zero's Sharingan as he put them to sleep he couldn't have them see something like this.

Anko grinned licking her lips at Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto he did have a light blush on his face.

Guy and Lee looked away from the unyouthful sight.

Iruka looked embarrassed as he and Shizune looked away from the scene.

Yugao and Kurenai blushed and looked away

Itachi kept his stoic Expression... but on the inside he couldn't help but blush and feel attracted to Hachishaku-sama's beauty

Sasuke was no different he had blushed with a red face.

Neji and Shino along with Shikamaru were frozen as Choji dropped his chips.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked on in envy at Hachishaku-sama's body while Hinata hard.

 **" Come on Naru-kun~" She reached out her long arms taking his kimono off him before pulling the stunned blonde in the water with her**

That was it for Hinata her nose erupted in a nosebleed from seeing a naked Naruto as she fainted in the process, her sensei caught her before she could fall on the ground.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache form up.

 **" Now lets bathe together Naru-kun ill clean you up first~" She said stroking his chest while leaning in to kiss the blonde.**

 **Naruto froze as his brain shut down feeling her kiss him.**

The Scene stopped as Zero paused it looking at the reactions of the cast he grinned undef his hood.

"I hope you guys are prepared for Chapter three.. because you are going fall out on what will be seen in chapter three" He said with a grin while the others didn't know what he meant.

"But before that... it's time everyone knows who Naruto really is" Zero spoke side eyeing the blonde boy as the others waited for what was so special about Naruto's heritage?

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well? what did you think? was the chapter good? I'll picture their reaction the best way i can once they read chapter three of Uzumaki Hachishaku.**

 **until next time.**


	7. What to Read?

**An: Hello readers this isn't a chapter yet, I want your Opinion on who the cast of Naruto should read one of my stories? Even the newest ones I have. Should I let them read Uzumaki Hachishaku? I haven't let them read Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger I just might let them read that then see more of Uzumaki Hachishaku but I want to hear it from you guys on which fic should I show the cast of Naruto?**


	8. Chapter 6

**An: Okay tell you what I'll let him the cast read 3 more chapters of Uzumaki Hachishaku then Dark Elf Harbinger how does that sound and maybe Hachishaku-sama and her kids can join the cast. Do enjoy.**

Chapter6: World of Uzumaki Hachishaku scene 3

Now looking at the votes and results his readers suggested Zero smiled a bit under his hood turning over to the cast with a grin that never left his face.

"I hope you guys are prepared for Chapter 3 of Uzumaki Hachishaku" Zero Said flaring his Sharingan at Konaharamu, Moegi and Udon putting them to sleep with Iruka and the rest of the adults giving Zero a questioning look.

"You'll thank me to why I put them to sleep this next chapter is something that can't see" Zero Said simply as he touched the globe of Uzumaki Hachishaku as chapter 3 for the story began to play on the theatre sized TV as everyone got their snacks.

 **With his mind shut down Hachishaku-sama kissed him, the kiss was so tender that it automatically shut his brain down their tongues battled each other.**

 **Her tongue grew longer as it wrapped itself around his.**

 **The two broke away their kiss as Naruto panted looking at her beautiful face.**

 **she caressed his face with a warm smile before putting grabbing his hand putting it on her big breast.**

" **Drink up Naru-kun... i have milk" She spoke with gentleness in her tone as he leaned forward looking at her pink nipple giving a lick before sucking on it as if he was a baby she moaned with a light blush on her face**.

 **Naruto kept sucking her nipple drinking all of her milk not stopping he loved her smooth soft watermelon sized breasts, He stop sucking her nipple looking up at her**

 **" Your milk tastes so sweet it's like vanilla!" He said enjoying the taste of her delicious Milk causing her to smile and blush.**

That was it for Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kiba, Asuma and Iruka blood flew out their noses with perverted expressions as they passed out. Choji didn't bother eating anymore snacks as he just froze watching, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji were the only three who looked calm but they had slight blushes on their faces as did Rock lee but Might guy shielded his eyes as the older man closed his eyes as well unable to look at the unyouthfulness. Sasuke and Itachi on the other hand were blushing too but kept their calm expressions surpressing their nosebleeds.

The Girls had massive blushes on their face. Watching. Kurenai quickly shielded Hinata's eyes but little did her sensei knew she had her byukugan activated.

 **" You may drink when ever you like Naru-kun~ now it's my turn to taste your milk~" She spoke stroking his member making it hard causing him to groan and look away.**

Now blood was leaking out of Hinata's nose as she watched from her Byukugan

 ** _" Why is she touching my penis it feels good the way she's touching me"_ Thought Naruto looking at her leaning her head down to wrap her long tongue around his penis licking it up and down from the tip to the base then around his balls making him moan as she put her mouth over his penis sucking on it twirling her tongue around the cock making him moan and grunt.**

 **She was sucking his cock a little faster bobbing her head faster as she swallowed him whole wrapping her long tongue around his cock as a burning sensation grew.**

 **Naruto Gasped feeling something weird happening to his cock as she took her mouth off his cock seeing it was now growing a few inches longer widening his eyes in shock at the sight of his now fully developed cock as he felt her hand around it stroking him making him moan in pleasure and grunt.**

That was it for Hinata more blood erupted from her nose as she passed out shocking her sensei

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted in concern looking at Hinata's beet red face with a perverted smile

Anko grinned and licked her lips seductively at current Naruto who was already nose bleeding and looked frozen

Sakura, Ino and Tenten has blushes on their faces staring at a naked Naruto with a naked Hachishaku-sama

Yugao was glad she was wearing her mask so no one wouldn't see her blush and perverted smile

Tsunade However looked pissed, at the scene Hachishaku-sama forced herself on Naruto and took advantage of him! She stole his virginity! And ruined his innocence now he'll be a pervert like her team mate!But for some reason she felt a slight blush on her face too trying to not look at the sexual scene with Naruto. Her Apprentice Shizune fainted with a blush on her face

 **She slowly began to lick up and down on his new grown cock hearing moans from her soon to be lover as she engulfed the cock with her mouth sucking him hard as she herself moaned, her pussy was leaking seeing she was getting wet from doing this.**

 **" Ahh! i feel something coming out!" He moaned as she kept sucking him off that was until he moaned much louder as he released his sperm in her mouth that made her cheeks bloat he came so much that she swallowed every last drop of it before removing her mouth off his cock.**

 **" Oh kami!" He moaned not believing this, his virginity was being taken away.**

 **" Your cock Taste good Naru-kun** **now that i made you feel good it's your turn to make me feel good" She spoke in her usual gentle tone as she laid down spreading her legs as she spread her pussy open for him to see.**

 **" Put your cock inside me Naru-kun~" She said smiling at him as he got up and walked towards her laid out form looking at her pussy Blushing as his cock stiffened more at the sight of it as he slowly inserted his cock in her making her moan loud.**

 **" Eh! are you ok am i hurting you!?" He said out of concern as he saw her wince and shake her head**

 **" N-No** **your not hurting me" She grit her teeth feeling his cock slowly inside her stretching her pussy out.**

Naruto still remained frozen with blood leaking out his nose and a blush on his face he couldn't help but find Hachishaku-sama so damn attractive! He felt his pants tighten as he quickly hid it with his hands. Anko caught him though as her grin grew wider.

 **" Hachi-chan your tight!" He yelled out feeling her pussy tightened around his cock as he started thrusting his hips forward into her making her moan. With every thrust Hachishaku-sama let out a 'Mm' he could tell she was liking this he himself was enjoying this it felt good to him.**

 **" More Naru-kun! M-More!" She moaned out with a blush** **as he grasped her hips pounding into her pussy making her moan loud she could feel her womb being impaled by his cock.**

 **She could feel her whole body shake with each thrust as he slammed into her. She smiled loving how this felt, as her watermelon sized breasts jiggled from the thrusting.**

 **" Ah! Ah! Yes! deeper Naru-kun!" She cried out feeling the pleasureble heat made her scream for more!.**

 **" Hachi-chan!!" Naruto moaned enjoying this he was lost in pleasure with one more thrust his cock stiffened flowing semen into her pussy filling up her womb as she cried out in pleasure feeling her womb and pussy being full of Naruto's sperm.**

 **Both of them took a breather as they looked at each other she could see that Naruto's cock was still hard that meant he wasn't finished.**

 **" Eh Hachi-chan... want to go another round?" He said looking at his Soon to be Tall lover.**

 **" Yes... i guess one more round won't hurt" She said looking at him with a smile as he stood up doing shadow Clone handsign summoning 4 Naruto's, her eyes widened in Surprise seeing that he was going to do that sort of thing she grinned ready to be Fucked again.**

That shocked them more Naruto was asking for another round!?

 **15 minutes later.**

 **Hachishaku-sama was sucking on one shadow Clone's cock while both her hands were stroking two other cocks while the other was fucking her asshole giving her big ass a good smack the real Naruto was fucking her pussy again she moaned as they kept gangbanging her, all three of her holes were being fucked as she stroked the other two cocks much faster.**

 **Sucking hungrily on the cock with a moan as she felt cum being released in her mouth, The other two Clones cocks released their cum shooting her face with it, Her ass was filled with cum as her pussy was pumped with More cum the shadow Clones vanished leaving her and Naruto alone seeing he collasped on top of her sleeping against her big breasts as pillows as she held him like he was her chill with a smile being satisfied of the pleasure she enjoyed.**

No one said nothing, not a word as you could hear a pin drop. The scene that burned into their minds just stayed their.

 **( Fire Daimyo Castle)**

"Finally..." muttered Tsunade not wanting to see another sex scene with Naruto

 **For about a day Jiraiya went to the fire daimyo's Castle to speak to him about this mysterious culprit who has been kidnapping Children.**

 **" So Jiraiya-sama you want to know about who the culprit is...?" Spoke the Fire Lord with the toad sage nodding.**

 **" Yes i wish to know why haven't you informed konoha about this situation we could had helped!" The toad sage said with a frown seeing the fire Daimyo sigh.**

 **" I will explain why i didn't... listen whatever you do, what we discuss in my throne room stays a secret it can't be said out public fail to comply and i will see to it you will be put to death" The fire lord said seriously as Jiraiya frowned hearing the threat but nodded.**

 **" The culprit who has been kidnapping fire country's Children... from what my priests say is that a Spirit is culprit" Said the Fire Daimyo making Jiraiya raise a brow looking confused a spirit?**

 **" A Spirit? what would a spirit want with Children?" Jiraiya asked wanting the fire lord to elaborate on what he was trying to say.**

 **" From what my priests say that this is just not Any spirit... but also a Yokai at that Tell me Jiraiya-sama have you heard of Hachishaku-sama?" The daimyo said making The toad sage tense looking at him**

 **Now Jiraiya had been familiar with the Hachishaku-sama but it just can't be possible he believed she was a myth or a Made up legend that frightened adults and children.**

 **" Hachishaku-sama? Daimyo-sama you don't mean that _Hachishaku-sama?_ do you?!" Jiraiya Exclaimed with his Expression turned to panic as he remembered his sensei telling him and his team mates the tale about Hachishaku-sama and what she does in her nature.**

 **" Yes Hachishaku-sama has been targeting lots of Children in fire country she tried to take my child away but failed since my priests used the proper seals and tools to keep her at bay from my son" The Daimyo said with a sigh of relief**

 **" Wait your son saw Hachishaku-sama?!" Jiraiya said shocked**

 **" Yes... he saw her in the gardens, he was frightened when he saw her as he ran instantly in the palace to tell me what he saw" The daimyo said waving his fan**

 **" The moment my priests told me about this Hachishaku-sama... and that she was responsible for so many child kidnappings... i couldn't tell the civilian population about Hachishaku-sama if i did then the entire country will be up and uproar because of her and i couldn't call konoha for help... seeing it would make the situation worse..." He explained looking away as Jiraiya stood there with his horrifed expression.**

What kind of excuse was that!? They had the right to know Hachishaku-sama had returned and is causing chaos around the elemental nations

 **Hachishaku-sama took Naruto... and it's all his fault for leaving him alone...**

 **Without a word he bolted out the throne room running ignoring the Fire Daimyo calling his name.**

 ** _" No! No! i must find him!!"_ He yelled in thought**

 _ **" Hang in there Naruto!" He yelled still running.**_

 **Now that he got the answers from the Daimyo it was clear that he needed to find Naruto ASAP!**

 **( With Naruto 3 Months later)**

 **Naruto lived happily and peaceful with his new loved interest Hachishaku-sama.**

"He looks much more happier..." Said Jiraiya who was watching the scene same with Tsunade and Kakashi

 **Living in the compound as he was outside training until she Returned He needed to train and be strong enough to protect her and his soon to be family with her. She herself trained him and given him various scrolls to work on new training methods whenever she's away leaving him warm ramen to satisfy his hunger.**

" _Soon to be family!?"_ They all thought in unison paying close attention to the scene

 **Wiping the sweat off his forehead from doing sit-ups he walked back in the compound eating fresh hot ramen as he heard the door open seeing her walk in the kitchen**

 **" Hachi-chan your back!" He said with a warm smile running to her hugging her as she hugged him back**.

Naruto However felt a warm smile come on his face, his counterpart is enjoying happiness with hachi-chan. She seemed like a nice woman and she took him from konoha giving him love and acceptance.

 **" Training hard have you Naru-kun?" She said gently putting her big hand over her swollen stomach that showed she was indeed pregnant**

The adults and older generation had shocked yet horrified expressions especially Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto got the most vengeful and loathsome Urban legend pregnant!?

Hinata woke back up and saw the 8 foot tall woman now pregnant with Naruto's children

 **" Yes i missed you!" He exclaimed with her giggling**

 **" Well now that im back go get in the bath I'll join you when i finish cooking dinner" She spoke warming seeing him nod running off as she smiled rubbing her Pregnant belly happily**

 **She has never been so happy before... she was going to make sure that no one takes away her Naruto-kun and that she was going to make him forget all about going back to konoha the place that abused him and never showed him no love and acceptance she was going to keep him here making love to her, bare his children and making his life Happy.**

Wait What!? Everyone thought except Naruto.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and everyone else had red flags raised up their heads Hachishaku-sama was going to make Naruto forget all about konoha and them!?

Everyone looked at Naruto in concern who looked a bit relieved that Hachishaku-sama was willing to make his life happier and make a family with her.

Zero who was watching this smiled a bit at Naruto as he spoke

"Well then let's proceed to chapter 4 of the story and we got some guests coming" He Said catching everyone's attention

"Guests?" Asked Naruto with Zero nodding

"Of course Naruto I'm sure you'll recognize them" Zero Said smiling

"Alright you guys you can come see the show!" He shouted out.

Everyone looked around wondering who was he referring too as a chill went down their spine when they heard a familiar chant.

"Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po" Hachishaku-sama returned shocking everyone

"Hachishaku-sama!" They all yelled

The 8 foot ghost smiled as she sat near Naruto with a affectionate smile.

The next thing they heard was croaking sounds as they turned to the source and saw a girl with pale skin and a white dress like Hachishaku-sama

Another girl came out the shadows wearing a beige trench coat and surgical procedure mask holding scissors

The last girl came out the theater sized Tv shocking the hell out of everyone

They screamed seeing these girls appear except Naruto who stared at the three girls and Hachishaku-sama he felt a link towards them for some reason as if he already knew who they are.

"Who the Hell are they!?" Screeched Sakura with ino hiding behind her.

"You're... my..." Naruto started with Hachishaku-sama smiling

"Yes Naru-kun they are your kids" She Said with everyone's jaw dropping

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed

"Hello Father" Said Taeko, Sadako and Kayako in unison

 _To be continued._

 **An: Hope you liked the chapter tell me what you think! I'm brining up chapter 4 of Uzumaki Hachishaku until next time**


	9. Chapter 7

**An: here's another chapter do enjoy!**

Chapter 7: World of Uzumaki Hachishaku 4

"WHAAAT!?" Screamed nearly everyone staring at the three girls that are Naruto's children.

The group with the exception of Naruto Hachishaku and Hinata stared at Naruto's daughters.

"Children, Zero-kun has allowed us to participate in watching his stories with Your father Naru-kun and his friends" Hachishaku-sama said with all three of her daughters turning towards The konoha group all three narrowed their eyes.

"They are much different from their counterparts in our world kids" She warned them as they still kept their cold glances on everyone except Naruto and Hinata

The group in question could only look confused and winced at the glares Naruto's Daughter's were giving them

"I am Taeko Namikaze Uzumaki... Oldest Daughter of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and Hachishaku-sama reborn reincarnation of Kuchisake Onna" Taeko introduced as they shivered and turned pale that she was another urban legend and is like Kuchisake Onna

"Kayako Namikaze Uzumaki. Daughter of Naruto and Hachishaku-sama, reincarnation of Kayako Saeki the vengeful onryo" Kayako introduced

"Hi! I'm Sadako Namikaze Uzumaki! Daughter of Naruto and Hachishaku-sama! Reincarnation of Sadako of the ring!" Sadako Said with joy looking towards the group

Everyone had millions of questions to ask these three are related to not only to Naruto but to Hachishaku-sama as well!?

While this was going on Zero smiled at everyone's reactions as he turned his attention on Naruto and Hachishaku-sama.

"Hachi-Chan..." Naruto started looking up at his counterpart's towering wife who could only smile affectionate at him.

"Naru-kun..." She Said stroking his cheek with her big hand.

"Even though your canon Naruto... you're still my Naru-kun..." She Said softly shocking everyone as the konoha group now turned to the pair.

"Wait a minute! Just wait a damn minute! Get away from him!" Tsunade interrupted them with Hachishaku-sama turning towards her with cold visage.

"I won't let you take advantage of him! Like you did to his counterpart!" She ranted not allowing her to corrupt Naruto as she stepped forward but Jumped back when she saw Taeko swung her scissors at her.

"Tsunade-sama!" Yelled Both Sakura and Shizune as Jiraiya grabbed her.

All three daughters got in front of their mother guarding her daring Tsunade to fight their mother.

Taeko had her pair of Foot long scissors, Kayako's hair turned into tendrils, Sadako was emitting a Yokai Aura around her as her single eye gleamed

"I'll be damned if I let you manipulate Naruto like you did to his counterpart!" Tsunade yelled as Hachishaku-Sama's glare increased as a Hannya mask manifested above her head scaring nearly everyone

"Manipulate Naru-kun? I did no such thing. I did the one thing you and konoha whole failed to do. I've given Naru-kun my attention, my love, and children of his own... what did you give him? Nothing of course, you never promoted him as Chunin for saving the village against Garra, you lied to him and didn't do your duties as his god mother!" Hachishaku-sama shot back she'll go at anyone who calls her a manipulative woman she had her reasons for doing what she did for Naruto in her world she did it out of love and protection and she'd do it all over again if she wanted too

This of course shocked those who knew Tsunade She was Naruto's god mother! Jiraiya is the only one who wasn't shocked because he knew.

"Let's not forget your also part Uzumaki on your great grandmother's side of the family, meaning you and Naruto are considered cousins it would have been nice if you told him about the Uzumaki clan instead of hiding it from him" Hachishaku-sama added with Tsunade looking shocked that she knew!? The senju woman turned her eyes at Naruto who looked at her with a look of betrayal on his face with a glare added.

"Naruto please I-" She started but was cut off by the boy.

"Save it Tsunade, I don't want to hear it" He Said turning away from her.

She dared not to release any tears as she sent a angry glare at Hachishaku-sama who had a smug expression

"That's What I thought. Know your place Tsunade Senju.." Hachishaku-sama Said putting her arm over Naruto.

"Alright, enough is enough let's begin the next chapter of Uzumaki Hachishaku, so everybody chill and calm down and enjoy the show." Zero had said looking at the list of people he was going to invite to see his stories as Hachishaku-sama appeared behind him looking at his list as she smiled and whispered

"Ara, so you're inviting Aoi-Chan( Kankandara) and Syren-Chan as well? Including Origa-Chan and her servant" She whispered with a wide smile

"Of course. I don't want them missing out on this," He whispered back with a smile of his own as she teleported back to Naruto sitting with him as her daughters all sat with her and their father. The konoha group sat in their own seats of the theater while Tsunade was looking at Naruto sadly with Jiraiya putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

The others were worried about Naruto as well as if he suddenly linked to Hachishaku-sama

Sakura, Sasuke And Kakashi looked even more worried.

Zero touched the globe starting the next chapter of Uzumaki Hachishaku

 **( konoha Three years later** )

 **It had been three years since Naruto left the village, Three years since Jiraiya had been looking for Naruto after the blond had been kidnapped by the spirit. For three years Jiraiya searched everywhere for naruto all over the elemental nations and yet still no luck to where the spirit has taken him, He found nothing, no one hasn't seen him.. it's like this spirit took naruto off the face of the elemental nations disappeared without a trace.**

Jiraiya for his part was ashamed for his counterpart for letting something like that happen

 **Jiraiya was certain naruto was still in fire country Since it was a large country and he could not search the entire country looking a kid.**

 **With a heavy sigh, Jiraiya looked at the Hokage Tower from the Gates that he recently entered. He had to return to the village and face Tsunade's legendary wrath. Over the past three years he had "lost" all connections with Tsunade as he searched for naruto. He couldn't lie to her, he thought it was best to avoid speaking to her, Even if one of her messages got to him he never replied.**

 **He started drinking a whole bottle of Sake until it was empty as he put up a straight brave face and tossed away the bottle going straight for the Hokage Tower to face Tsunade.**

 **( Hokage Office)**

 **Tsunade sat behind her desk doing paperwork. She detested doing the paperwork, but it was a duty to complete them, thus she left no choice but to do it. The paperwork was something of an everyday occurrence, She had to do it everyday and each day she would get a headache from seeing big loads of paperwork. It just never ends just when you think she was done Shizune would bring another load of paperwork much to her dismay.**

 **Tsunade sighed and leaned back to her chair ever since Naruto left the village she stopped consuming sake, She did so much work without spending her time drinking, Sure did miss her sake and would savor it in peace without no one disturbing her.**

 **Thinking of Naruto she did missed seeing him barge in her office Calling her "Baa-Chan" demanding for a mission, She missed every little annoying thing about him. Even the fact he would always run away whenever she wanted to check his physical health. As he hated hospitals she missed having to have Shizune or Sakura chase him around the village to return him to the hospital.**

 **Three years it has been , Three whole years without seeing that big smile on Naruto's face.**

Tsunade was trying not to shed tears as she replayed every word Hachishaku-sama Said to her face.

 **She also hoped that Jiraiya was training him to his best, She wanted him strong, Strong enough to protect himself from the Akatsuki and to be at least Jonin level.**

 **Jiraiya has not yet give her any progress report on Naruto's training. Something that was odd and unusual Jiraiya would have been sending her reports and notes of Naruto's training every two or three months since he left and it's been three years and no report.**

 **The window of her office opened as Jiraiya made his entrance he did not get anywhere near Tsunade fearing for the extreme Ass Kicking he was going to receive from her as he stood by the window.**

 **" I'm home!" He started with a large grin on his face wanting to take a slow pace at what he was going to tell her.**

 **" About time you showed up pervert!" She spoke with annoyance staring at him.**

 **" So... Why haven't you made any contact with me and why ignore my messages?" Tsunade asked with a stern expression seeing a bead of sweat roll down Jiraiya's face.**

 **" We-Well you see Hime i have been busy that i did not have the time to respond. none the less here i am! this beats by responding by letter as you get to see my handsome face!" He said with a big smile hiding his nervous expression.**

 **A large tic mark formed on her forehead but it vanished when she spoke.**

 **" So how is he? why isn't he here with you?" She asked watching him closely.**

 **Jiraiya of course started sweating as a lump went down his throat as he prepared to tell her the truth and the world of hurt he was going to get.**

 **" Well... you see hime... uh... how can i say this..." He spoke nervously as Tsunade eyed him with a stern glare.**

 **" Umm... Naruto was kidnapped by the Hachishaku-sama..." He spoke in a whisper but flinched when he felt a murderous aura form around Tsunade as she narrowed her eyes at him.**

 **" WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" She roared standing up from her desk as the killer intent radiated and her eyes went blood shot red like a raging bull.**

 **Her Voice shook the whole village. When Tsunade made a voice like that she was definitely beyond pissed.**

 **" Hime please calm down and let me explain!" He pleaded positioning his hands up in the air in a defensive manner as he was backed into a wall when he saw her making those Giant angry steps and once she got close to him all hell broke loose.**

 **Jiraiya's screams could be echoed throughout konoha for two hours as Tsunade beat him into a bloody pulp and every bone in his body was broken.**

 **(3 Hours later)**

 **After Surgery Jiraiya's whole body was bandaged as he looked like a mummy despite every bone in his body was broken 10 times by Tsunade's monster strength.**

 **" Explain everything! to me Jiraiya! leave one thing out and I'll kill you!" She barked at him staring at the toad sage.**

 **" Hime... i ... i... we were at Fire country when we left the village... i dropped him off at a Motel while... i... i... went to go meet my contact spy... and... i went off to the bathhouses..." He said with a sigh as he heard Tsunade make a inhuman growl of that of an Angry lioness**

 **" You were supposed to be watching him! not go peep at women! Jiraiya how could you! how could you let- She said with anger but Jiraiya cut her off**

 **" He was taken away by Hachishaku-sama..."**

 **When he said that her furious Expression was replaced with fear and panic.**

 **" Did you say Hachishaku-sama!?" She spoke with wide eyes seeing him nod.**

 **She remembered her sensei... her great grandma Mito Uzumaki tell her stories of the Hachishaku-sama... she couldn't believe it... She always thought of Hachishaku-sama as a Scary myth but that legend was _real!_**

 **" Yes... When i returned from the bathouse... i found the door opened and found Naruto's Ninja Head band...on the floor" He said looking away in shame.**

 **" What were you doing over these past three years!?" She said with narrowed eyes still furoius with him.**

 **" I have been searching for him... all over the Nations... and still no sign of him.." He replied.**

 **" How...?... How could you let this happen!? what would happen if the Akatsuki snuck him under your nose!" But they didn't snatch him it was that damn Urban Legend!" She yelled Angry. she was not going to let Jiraiya off the hook for this, because it was his responsibility to look after Naruto and to watch him!**

Jiraiya flinched at the Glare he got from current Tsunade

 **" How is it that Hachishaku-sama... took him and what the hell was she doing in fire country!?" She ranted.**

 ** _" And what could she want with Naruto and why? why him of all people!? why did she have to Target him like she's done to other children!? could it be the Kyuubi that drawn her attention?"_ She thought long and hard about this worried for the boy she cared for as if he was her little brother or son.**

 **" How exactly did you know that it was Hachishaku-sama that took him?" She asked as he began telling her that the Daimyo knew and told her that Hachishaku-sama had been kidnapping Children all around Fire Country for years.**

 **" Disturbing... so what now...?" Asked in a defeated tone Said Tsunade.**

 **" I'll try to have the toads to find him... maybe we can use the reverse summoning to bring Naruto back here... i doubt Hachishaku-sama will be smart enough to prevent the reverse.. I'll do it once im healed" He said in a confident tone that he will get his godson back.**

 **" You better Jiraiya, because if something like this happens again i will see to it that you won't be seeing Naruto again and he will be under my supervision! you got that!" She said with a glare as he nodded weakly.**

 **She left the Hospital room.**

 _ **" Please Naruto be safe"**_

 **Was her thought.**

 **( With Naruto)**

 **Three years it has been living in a compound Hut with Hachishaku-sama as Naruto grew older wearing a Kimono with Uzumaki whirlpools on it colored red as he was currently chopping some wood.**

 **Over the years with Hachishaku-sama he had been training and his Ghost wife trained him also.**

 **He felt very Happy, he loved his tall wife Hachishaku-sama and the three beautiful daughters that now have...**

 **The First Daughter was Taeko Uzumaki she has long black hair with her father's blue eyes as she wore a trench coat the color of Beige and likes to ask her father was she pretty she also likes to carry scissors.**

 **The Second daughter was Sadako Uzumaki black hair with streaks of blonde hair from her father wearing a white morning dress like her mother.**

 **The third daughter was Kayako Uzumaki she was Sadako's twin sister with pale skin and black eyes wearing a white gown like her mother.**

"They all look like Naruto a bit but they look like Hachishaku-sama more" remarked Tenten with half the rookies agreeing

 **He loved all three of his daughters equally including their mother.**

 **Speaking of Hachishaku-sama she is currently pregnant with twins again and they were both Girls inside her womb.**

Again the konoha group were shocked Naruto got her pregnant again!?

 **Three years of Happiness and peace...**

Jiraiya, Tsunade Kakashi And Iruka Could only lower their heads. They all knew Naruto had a harsh life in the leaf village and wished they could go back in time and fix it all.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other. They were the boy's godparents and they let him down but most importantly they let down Minato and Kushina they silently prayed that those two don't show up here, as the two sannin eyes Zero who was eating cheese popcorn watching the scene while their eyes moved towards Naruto who is sitting by Hachishaku-sama feeding him popcorn. They promised that when they return to their world they'll fix everything they messed up and make it up to Naruto.

Kakashi was in the same boat he felt like he let down his sensei... he failed his sensei's son. Kakashi promised he would be a great sensei to Naruto and won't let him down again.

Sasuke could relate to Naruto's pain and suffering and yet the dobe found happiness with a urban legend which made Sasuke have a look of envy.

 **Naruto loved his new life.. he was beginning to drop his dream of Being Hokage and be with Hachishaku-sama and his children for the rest of his life...**

 _"WHAT!?"_ Everyone in the konoha group thought with flags instantly raised in their heads at what Naruto was thinking

Naruto himself looked shocked at his own counterpart dropped his dream but he didn't mind being with Hachishaku-sama and his children but he never thought he would drop his own dream.

Tsunade was already alarmed as she looked At Hachishaku-sama knowing she's the cause of making his counterpart drop his dream! Meaning in that world Naruto doesn't become Hokage! She couldn't let that happen in her world her suspicions were becoming true! Hachishaku-sama is corrupting That Naruto!

Jiraiya himself couldn't believe it either! Minato and Kushina would be rolling over their graves if they heard this!

Zero continued to grin as the scene stopped.

"Alright, how about a break and go rest you all will see the next chapter later two more chapters and I'll let you see another story along with another guest that's coming and Naruto I'm sure you'll like her" He Said making the blonde boy look in confusion

"Her? Who is she?" Naruto Asked with everyone wanting to know the same thing and hoping she's different from Hachishaku-sama but Zero's grin told them otherwise

"Don't worry she'll be here after I show you two more chapters of Uzumaki Hachishaku then you guys can meet her she's someone very special to Naruto" Zero added with everyone wanting to know who this woman is that is somewhat special to Naruto.

Hachishaku-sama grinned she already knew who Zero was talking about and they've met in a whole different world.

( Meanwhile)

A pregnant Dark Elf Queen with kitsune features was on her way to Zero's realm to meet her Dearest as another Dark Elf was accompanying her with blonde hair and red eyes.

"I'm coming my dearest, Naruto-kun" Said the Dark Elf Queen

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **An: So tell me what you think? How did it go!? Did you like it? Until next time I'll show them two more chapters of Uzumaki Hachishaku then the next one I mentioned**


	10. Chapter 8

**An: Here's the next chapter! Bang!**

Chapter8: A Break and Rest.

"You guys should rest, Tomorrow in the morning you may see the new chapter. So good night got to meet my boss who is way above me as a God, I'll have my other wife escort you to your guest rooms I had set up... I designed one also for Naruto himself Good Luck, Nel-chan! Would you be a dear and escort our dear guests to their rooms and take Naruto to his" Zero had said as he vanished in what looked like Amaterasu Black flames to meet his Boss.

A green haired woman with hazel colored eyes appeared in a buzz sound, her name is Nel, the former 3rd Espada she is Zero Arashi Uchiha's 2nd wife.

Jiraiya glazed at Nel's body she was wearing her armor, but his eyes were on her breasts, he nearly began to pull out his notebook only to freeze hearing a growl from Tsunade.

 _"Are you fucking kidding me!? He got another wife!"_ Thought Kiba mentally in envy.

"Pleasure Meeting you konoha gang, and Naruto-san allow me to escort you to your rooms." The busty Green haired espada Said with them following her.

( Meanwhile With Zero)

Currently in the realm of Almighty he is talking to his Boss who so happens to be a Goddess and she was very giant sitting on her blue palinqin with her herald besides her. The goddess had fair exotic blue skin wearing her cloak and hood hiding her face but under her hood you could see her blue eyes with diamond pupils.

On one knee bowing in respect to his superior she raised her hand allowing him to rise.

"So tell me Zero, how's it going with Naruto and his friends?" The Goddess Asked in her beautiful angelic voice

"They are doing good so far my Blue Kami. I'm still showing them worlds of the Naruto-verse" Zero Replied with her smiling under her hood

"That's great, I take it you've invited Hachishaku-sama and her daughters did you?" Blue Kami Asked Seeing the Demi god nod.

"Sure have, Origa Discordia is coming soon to my realm to meet Naruto, as for Kankandara, Syren and Lucy they might come late, you think I should invite Harry Potter to join us?" He Said Seeing her head tilt

"Well... I'm not sure, but I have a better idea... why not create a Harry Potter Verse, and make it similar to what you're doing with Naruto" Blue Kami Replied Back

"I'm planning on it, already working on Stare of the Basilisk King. And two more Harry Potter stories that will please new readers" Zero smiled at the idea he couldn't wait to create those Said two Harry Potter stories.

A door open and it revealed a Blonde haired man and Red haired woman

"Forgive us for disturbing you Blue Kami, we heard that Zero-San came to see you" replied the Man who has blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a flaming coat.

"It's fine Minato, I'm pretty sure I know why the two of you are here" Blue Kami Replied in her voice.

"Zero-San... is Naruto-Sochi in your realm?" Asked the Red haired woman named Kushina.

"Of course he is, I've brought him and anyone that was in his life." Zero Said with a light smile as Kushina had tears of joy in her eyes while Minato smiled.

"When will we see him?" Asked Minato looking at the hooded Uchiha.

"I'm working on it, waiting on the perfect moment" Zero Replied while Kushina frowned

"I want to see him.." She Said

"Don't worry Kushina-San, when the time is right I'll bring you both to him and anyone from konoha along with some women he met from the other Naruto worlds I created." Zero Said with Kushina looking ready to protest but Minato stopped it.

"Kushina-Chan lets be patient. I know you want to see him, so do I..." He Said in his soothing voice as she nodded sadly and understood why.

"In that case can we come as well" Said another voice as they turned to the source and saw Harashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Tobirama Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzen And Madara Uchiha.

Zero looked at them and turned back to his Goddess Blue Kami waiting for her permission.

"They are allowed to go Zero-San." She Said with them smiling

"Then it's settled I'll bring all of you to my realm when the time is right" Zero Said with a grin.

( With Naruto and company)

Following Nel to the guest rooms Naruto is flanked by Hachishaku-sama and Hinata. While everyone else was behind them.

"Here we are to your room Naruto-san, Zero-kun designed it just for you and anyone you wish to sleep with." Nel said opening the door as they looked at how big Naruto's room was. It was like a master bedroom he even has a bed large enough for anyone to sleep with him over at the table there was some fresh ramen that made Naruto drool.

"All of this is for me!?" He Said looking happy with nel nodding.

"Cool!" He walked inside looking around with others looking in envy.

"How come he gets a better room!?" Kiba complained.

"Because Naruto-San is the guest of honor here in Zero's realm and this room was made for him" Nel Explained

Hachishaku-sama walked in Naruto's room, sat on the bed as Tsunade attempted to stop the 8 foot woman only to get caught by Nel who shook her head.

"Sorry, you cannot go in there." Nel Said

"Why the hell I can't! I don't want her in the room with him!" Tsunade growled

"Because, Hachishaku-sama is Also Current Naruto's wife and she's allowed to sleep with him. Only those special to Naruto are allowed" answered Zero who appeared in black flames

"Who all can be allowed then?" Asked Kakashi

"Well Hinata is allowed, even Anko Mitrashi.. the rest are classified" He replied causing Hinata's face to blush as Anko grinned.

"No way! Hinata come with us!" Said Kiba looking jealous

"Ahem... it's her choice to decide." Said Zero narrowing his eyes at Kiba who shrunk at his stare.

Hinata only blushed she couldn't miss this opportunity as Anko put a hand on her shoulder and grinned

"Come on Hyuuga Princess! I'm sure you want to be with him!" Anko Said as she grabbed Hinata's arm and went right inside Naruto's room.

"You better not do anything appropriate to her Naruto!" Said Kurenai Who wasn't pleased with this.

"I won't Kurenai-sensei!" He Said with Anko closing the door.

"Now the rest of you follow Nel-Chan to show you their rooms, have a nice night." Zero Said walking down the hall heading to his workshop to create a new chapter or making progress on his other stories, while Nel Showed them their rooms.

( With Naruto.)

Now in his bed, he is huddled up by Hachishaku-sama on his right, Hinata on his left and Anko beside Hinata he noticed them all sleep as he looked up at the ceiling thinking about his worlds that are just about him... and how different his life would be...

His eyes turned to Hachishaku-sama, he felt a connection towards her as if he could actually trust her, He realized this when he first came here to Zero's realm. All of his counterparts from other worlds are actually apart of him and connected to him in some way he even had some of their memories.

He wondered was it possible to meet his parents here? He thought that.

And these special women who are allowed to come in his room, he wondered who they all are.

He already knew Hachishaku-sama but who are the rest? Hinata is one of them, so was Anko since her and him are both hated in the village.

for some reason he had a feeling this next woman Zero mentioned is very special he wanted to know who she was.

A image appeared in his mind as he saw the woman, Dark Skinned, Long black hair that reached to her ankles, pointy ears that made her look like a elf, Amber Colored eyes, she also had kitsune features and was holding a Scepter wearing a Purple Uzu kimono.

He wondered who she was... he couldn't get her name but she felt so familiar...

He has so many questions and wish they could be answered. He decided to drift to sleep and await for the next chapter then the other one, he seemed a anxious of meeting this Dark Elf in his mind and who was she to him.

 _To be continued_

 **An: they'll see the chapter in the next chapter okay. Just decided to write this up. Until next time hope you enjoyed this one**

 **Wonder who can guess who's blue Kami.**


	11. Chapter 9

**An: Okay before we start let me say something, I have never adopted anyone's story before and not sure if I should try it. Which is why the cast of Naruto are reading my stories. I'm just letting y'all know that I've never done anything like that before.**

 **Chapter 9: World of Uzumaki Hachishaku 5**

Currently in his workshop creating a new Harry Potter fanfic, while at the same time working on Stare of the Basilisk King, he looked at the clock noticing it was morning as he stopped doing what he was doing he left his workshop to go awaken the cast to read the new chapter.

( With Tsunade And Jiraiya)

"Tsunade-hime are you okay?" He Asked noticing her troubled expression

"It's about Naruto is it?" He Said Seeing her lift her head up.

"I'm worried about him Jiraiya... I especially worried about Hachishaku-sama corrupting him and actually turning him against us like she's done to his counterpart. Jiraiya were we wrong for not being there for Naruto...?" She asked seeing him flinch a bit and look away.

"I would say yes, we were wrong... I honestly thought Sensei would have taken better care of him... but like fools we are, Naruto's life is hell because we weren't there for him... if Minato knew of this he would probably never forgive me..." He Said sadly dreading that Minato will actually come here.

"Kushina wouldn't forgive neither of us... I feel so stupid for leaving him alone with sensei... because of my grief I left him..." Said Tsunade with tears in her eyes

"What I'm more afraid of is that Naruto will probably never forgive me..." She sobbed as Jiraiya came over and hugged her.

"Don't worry hime when ever we return to our world we will make it up to him.." He Said holding her.

( With Naruto)

Now in his special bedroom He wakes up feeling Hachishaku-Sama's big hand stroke his face as Anko and Hinata woke up.

"Hachi-Chan." He Said softly looking at her.

She picked him up in bridal style

"It's time to go see the Chapter Naru-kun, Hinata and Anko-San are already down for breakfast your missing out." She Said carrying him as he blushes at being carried by his counterpart's 8 foot wife.

( Now in the Theater room)

Everyone was sitting down in their seats holding their breakfast trays eating as Hachishaku-sama and Naruto finally entered as they walked over towards the VIP seats.

Those who could sit on the VIP seats were Naruto since he is the guest of Honor in Zero's realm, Hachishaku-sama and her children sat in the VIP seats with Naruto as Hinata and Anko joined in.

Tsunade could only glare at Hachishaku-Sama's smug face

"I can see everyone is here, enjoy the chapter of Uzumaki Hachishaku" Zero Said snapping his fingers making the next chapter appear on the screen as it began to start.

 **(With Naruto)**

 **Naruto is eating dinner with his twin daughters Sadako and Kayako Uzumaki while Hachishaku-sama and Taeko were in the next Room.**

Sadako could only giggle in excitement seeing that moment with her and her twin eating with father

 **" So Mother... you think father's old village will seek out for him?" Said Taeko who was playing with her Scissors.**

The konoha group looked alarmed at that, do their counterparts know Hachishaku-sama took Naruto

 **" I believe they are, Your father has to stay here with me and be happy here living on this island.." Hachishaku-sama said looking up at the mantle piece that held a Nodaichi sword that was sheathed and was a little dusty that Sword belonged to Hachishaku-sama she named it Shirauo, back in the 1st or 2nd Shinobi war she used to kill monks, and adults with this sword and she was highly skilled and fast with it she had a feeling she might need to use her Sword again incase Konoha Shinobi or whoever they send comes for her Naruto-kun she wasn't going to let no one take him away from her.**

Tenten could only drool at Hachishaku-sama's sword! It looked so awesome! While Neji could only roll his eyes.

"Is it me or is she rather possessive over Naruto?" Whispered Kakashi His fellow jonin seemed to frown lightly with Jiraiya and Tsunade doing the exact same thing.

Naruto However didn't know how to react, Hachishaku-sama was willing to keep him with her being happy? And protect him from konoha?

 **" Right... what of that group of S-ranked Shinobi the Akatsuki?" Asked Taeko with her mother looking at her with a side eyed glance**

 **" I will leave that to you and your sisters but if push comes to shove I'll deal with them myself, we need them gone..." Said Hachishaku-sama in a dark tone as Taeko had a impassive face.**

Itachi However flinched at that. He honestly didn't want to see his counterpart go up against a Japan Urban Legend.

 **" And The Leaf Village?" Her daughter asked again with Hachishaku-sama sighing.**

 **" As long as they leave us alone we won't have to kill them... we will give them a warning first" Hachishaku-sama said rubbing her swollen stomach feeling her twins kick.**

That made the konoha group tense did she say kill them? They couldn't help but shudder in fear at that.

Naruto of course frowned... he may have hated his village and didn't like how others treat him but they don't deserve to be killed.

 **" What will be the name of my new twin Sisters?" Taeko asked**

 **" I will name one Michiyo , and the other Aoi." her mother answered as Taeko grinned her ear to ear Smile.**

 **( Sometime later at night)**

 **Naruto was in his shared bed that he and Hachishaku-sama have together while their children were in their own bedrooms.**

 **Laying on his wife's huge breasts as pillows as she held him in her arms sleeping peacefully as she smiled warmly seeing him sleep like that all cuddled up in her Giant breasts, Petting his head with her big hand before closing her eyes going back to sleep she was going to make sure that konoha or the akatsuki wasn't going to take him away from her she was going to have the akatsuki dealt with soon, as for Konoha she was going to see them personally herself and warn them not to try taking him away from her.**

Again Itachi couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine. I hoped he or the Akatsuki weren't stupid enough to fight a Dangerous Japan Urban legend.

Tsunade and company winced and tensed that Hachishaku-sama was going to visit them personally.

As much as Naruto appreciated Hachishaku-sama's devotion and protection of him he honestly didn't her to resort to actual violence and death to anyone in konoha.

 **Because Naruto Belongs to her and only her alone.**

Hachishaku-sama grinned at her counterpart

 **( Mt Myoboku)**

 **Jiraiya was sweating up a storm seeing he was surrounded by every toad as he saw Ma and Pa plus Gamabunta who all looked extremely angry with the Toad Sage as he had a idea on why they were looking at him like that and why they used a reverse summon to bring him here.**

Jiraiya of course shrunk when he saw his counterpart surrounded by all of the toads.

 **" Do you know why you are here Jiraiya?" Asked Pa glaring at the Man.**

 **" Yes..." He said with a gulp down his throat.**

 **" We have been meaning to ask you is to why Minato's son decided to have decline our contract he no longer wants to summon us!" Yelled Gamabunta with Jiraiya widening his eyes.**

 **" W-What!? What did you say!?" The Toad sage yelled not wanting to believe he heard right.**

"WHAT!?" Yelled Jiraiya in complete shock like his counterpart.

Hachishaku-sama had formed a smug smile

 **You heard us! the tadpole doesn't want to summon us anymore! he quit the toad summoning contract and we believe that you are the reason for it!" Accused Ma glaring at him**

 **" That's not true! i didn't do anything to upset him!" Said Jiraiya he couldn't believe Naruto would cast aside the toad summoning contact!? that was something he did not expect to happen.**

 **" Oh really? then why did my son happen to hear what Naruto said before he ended the contract i believe his words were, ' I quit being a Ninja and Hokage he has found a new Interest in his life' those were his exact words!" Gamabunta spoke looking furious.**

 **Jiraiya was loss for words he couldn't believe it did Naruto Actually said those words!? it was that damn Urban Legend she's manipulating him! she's twisting his mind making him quit being a Shinobi and gave away his dream of being Hokage! Minato and Kushina would be rolling over their graves if they heard this.**

And that was true. Jiraiya honestly didn't want Naruto to throw away the summoning contract

 **Jiraiya started telling them that Hachishaku-sama was the reason Naruto was like this as all the toads went pale... even they feared her power.**

 **"Hachishaku-sama... has returned... so the rumors were right... in the summoning world that she has been set free and has been wandering in the elemental nations preying after Children" Muttered Pa who was sweating.**

"Huh!? The toads fear her!?" Said Tsunade along with half the group in shock

 **" Do you know where she is?! if so we can go there and retrieve Naruto from her!" Jiraiya said with hope only to see them shake their heads.**

 **" It's not that simple... Jiraiya and we can't go to her location..." Said Pa making Jiraiya look at him in shock.**

 **" Why not!? We have to save Naruto from her clutches! can't you see what she's doing to him!" He yelled hoping that they weren't afraid of her.**

 **" Because... Jiraiya... it wouldn't be wise to provoke Hachishaku-sama... or take away someone she likes... and she won't take no for an answer she's extremely dangerous than a Biiju, We maybe summons but she is at the higher food chain than us and any other Summons creature." Spoke Pa who looked away**

Everyone turned towards Hachishaku-sama shuddering as the 8 foot tall woman smiled sweetly.

 **" She's not the Tall Demon Lady for nothing... I'm sorry Jiraiya but I'm afraid we can't help you in taking Naruto boy from her" Spoke Ma who looked down.**

 **" What are you saying!?" He yelled not believing that they were actually afraid of her.**

 **" What were Trying to say is... that you are on your own to get Naruto back from her... we can't help... if she found out we were involved in this she could send her spirit into the summoning world and hunt us down killing us all for meddling in her affairs. Only you and Konoha are the ones to retrieve Naruto from her without our help, please don't take this the wrong way... we would love to help getting him back but we can't... It would cause Bloodshed..." Spoke Pa as Jiraiya looked liked he had been struck with a Rasengan.**

Everyone looked loss for words... Jiraiya's toad summons refuses to help them retrieve Naruto from Hachishaku-sama

 **" Is there anyway i can do to kill her!?" He spoke seeing them shake their heads.**

Face palming at his counterpart Jiraiya sighed knowing it was impossible to kill her.

 **" No... she's eternal... she can't be killed only way to defeat her is to seal her away in a Jizo seal that would contain her.. goodbye Jiraiya" Said Pa who sent Jiraiya away back to the Konoha hospital.**

 **( Konoha Hospital)**

 **Jiraiya fell back on his bed groaning he was shocked that the toads were afraid of Hachishaku-sama and wouldn't help finding Naruto but what shocked him more was that Naruto gave away his dream and ended the contract that he felt so sad about he... he just wish that he never left that motel to peep at women and stayed to train Naruto.**

 ** _" I must do something.. to get him back Tsunade will be heartbroken when she hears this..."_ He thought now getting up heading to the Hokage Tower.**

Zero stopped the scene.

"Alright, I'll bring in the next chapter right away! Feel free to go refresh and grab some snacks before the next chapter" Zero Said with everyone nodding

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 **An: Hope you enjoyed it, ill update again soon later on. Before that I'd like to shout out some stories you guys should read.**

 **I recommend you read stories like**

 **"A Peek into the Naruto-verse" by KuronoDono12**

 **"Into the edge of the Naruto-verse" by Juubi no Shinju.**

 **They have a story that's like mine and that's why it inspired me to create my own version except I don't adopt others stories which I've never done before so I let the cast of Naruto read my stories I created.**

 **If you got questions feel free to Pm me.**

 **Until next time the new chapter comes out later on.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: World of Uzumaki Hachishaku 6

Zero snapped his fingers starting the next chapter making it appear on the screen as everyone has returned from refreshing and got more snacks.

( **With Naruto)**

 **Naruto was currently drinking Hachishaku-sama's milk from her nipples as she whimpered a little holding back a moan at how he was sucking her giant breasts, As he sucked harder with milk flowing through his mouth.**

The men and boys of the group had nosebleeds especially Kiba, Jiraiya, and Asuma

The Girls, Ino, Sakura And Tenten could only feel envy at Hachishaku-Sama's breasts.

Hinata was a deep shade of red.

Taeko, Sadako and Kayako all blushed looking at their parents having sex.

Tsunade, Kurenai and Yugao could only look in disgust at Hachishaku-sama Anko on the other hand blushed and whistlesd

Naruto was blushing hard. And again felt his pants tightened as Hachishaku-sama giggled

 **" Ohh Naru-kun! save enough milk for your unborn daughters Don't take it all away~" Said Hachishaku-sama as he stopped sucking looking at her before wiping his mouth from drinking her Milk.**

 **" But Hachi-chan i love your milk! it's so delicious, i can't help but drink so much! your whole body has gotten bigger and thick from you being pregnant" He said laying against her swollen stomach.**

 **" I'm sure there's plenty enough for Michiyo-chan and Aoi-chan" He said rubbing her Pregnant belly making her smile.**

 **" Such a devoting Father you are, Saving some milk for your children~" She said with a smile feeling happy.**

 **" I can be a devoting husband too can i? since i love you and our daughters~" He said with his big grin as she giggled petting his head slightly with her big hand.**

 **She reached her hand down stroking his enlarged cock making it swell.**

 **He moaned at her touch.**

 **" Since you made me feel good by sucking my breasts I'll make you feel better~" As she leaned her head down wrapping her long tongue around his cock making him moan.**

 **Her tongue was stroking his cock up and down as he moaned a little, she then put her whole month down on his cock sucking him.**

 **He put his hands on her big head with a look of pleasure of her sucking him like that his cock felt good in her mouth and that long tongue of hers.**

 **" Ohh Hachi-chan!" He grunted moaning feeling her suck harder.**

 **She opened her eyes seeing Looking at his Expression of pleasure as she sucked even harder and deeper.**

 **Twirling her tongue around the head of his cock, it jolted as he released his sperm in her mouth puffing her cheeks as she swallowed it.**

 **" Ooh..." He moaned feeling her pull it out her mouth looking at him with a grin**

 **" Thanks for the milk Naru-kun~" Spoke Hachishaku-sama licking the precum off her fingers as she carried the boy in bridal style.**

 **" Let's take a bath before the kids wake up" She said with him nodding**

 _"Lucky Bastard..."_ thought Jiraiya, Asuma and Kiba.

 **( Konoha Hokage Tower)**

 **" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TOADS WON'T HELP US IN FINDING NARUTO!?" Yelled Tsunade with a look of disbelief on her face staring at Jiraiya who winced**

 **" Tsunade-hime they are afraid of Hachishaku-sama... it's hard to believe that they fear her as if she's some Boogeyman..." Jiraiya spoke with a sigh as he explained**

 **" How can this be? how could Naruto deliberately end the Toad Contact and rather stay with Hachishaku-sama... unless she's bewitching him to end the contract and is influencing him... Jiraiya we need to do this for Minato's and Kushina's sake we have to save him from her dirty claws!" Tsunade said fully worried for Naruto as Jiraiya nodded.**

Tsunade nodded in agreement at her counterpart she did not want Hachishaku's twisting Naruto

 **" Hime I'll do everything in my power to get him back from Hachishaku-sama! we just need to find a Jizo seal and i can modify it to seal away Hachishaku-sama for good and maybe once naruto is saved we can have Inoichi erase any memory of Hachishaku-sama from Naruto's mind!" Jiraiya said with Tsunade agreeing**

 **" Good idea... now we just have to find Naruto and where could Hachishaku-sama be hiding him...?" Tsunade pondered with Jiraiya sighing in deep thought as she noticed his Expression**

 **" What's Wrong?" She said**

 **" Before i came to inform you about the toads my spies recently given me information about the other elemental Villages losing just about 77% of their children..." Said Jiraiya grimly making Tsunade widen her eyes in Horror**

That made just about everyone from konoha pale

 **" So your saying not only Hachishaku-sama killed Children in fire country but also went to Kiri, Suna, Iwa and Kumo? this is crazy! why is she killing innocent Children!? did she happen to come to konoha and take away any Children!?" Tsunade shouted with Jiraiya shrugging**

 **" I have no clue... unless Sensei knew about it he might have reports of missing Children taken from our Village..." Concluded Jiraiya.**

 **" I might have to check just to be sure... who knows if she came here and took away some Children" Said Tsunade with a heavy sigh.**

 **" What are we going to do... jiraiya? has your Spynetwork got any update on Hachishaku-sama's recent whereabouts?" Said Tsunade with Jiraiya shaking his head.**

 **" No... from what i gathered from my imformant that Hachishaku-sama has been off and on, on the radar there's lots of rumors from all over the elemental nations concerning her. Now if i was a Yokai spirit taking away Children where i would i be?" He said rubbing his chin.**

 **" Hime we might need the rookies and their sensei's involved in this..." Jiraiya said making her raise a brow.**

The rookies in question felt worried about their counterparts facing Hachishaku-sama

 **" Why?" She replied**

 **" Because we might need them on this and inform them about Naruto and Hachishaku-sama..." He said seeing her sigh closing her eyes.**

 **" Give me time to think about it... right now I have a headache..." She said slumping down in her chair.**

 **" If that is all I'll see what I can do and find a Jizo seal plus have more spies to look for more rumors about Hachishaku-sama" Said Jiraiya as he leaped out the window with Tsunade sighing before drinking a bottle of sake to relieve this headache.**

 **( With the Akatsuki)**

 **All members of the akatsuki were gathered up in their secret hideout.**

Itachi saw this with interest as did everyone else what could they be planning

 **" Now that we have been gathered up we shall capture any Jinchuriki... for peace and Justice" Said Pain with konan at his side.**

 **" About time we get this show on the road! I'm just dying to test out my Art!" Said Deidara with his partner Sasori grunt in annoyance.**

 **" I have news that you all should be aware about" Spoke White Zetsu gaining everyone's attention.**

 **" Do tell us what you have Zetsu" Spoke Pain.**

 **" Since we have caught the Yonbi Jinchuriki before three years i have learned that two Jinchuriki have gone missing over the pass three years" White Zetsu spoke with everyone looking confused abd just stared**

 **" You have any idea on which of the two Jinchuriki have gone missing?" Said Kakazu looking interested at this information.**

 **" It seems that the Gobi Jinchuriki has gone missing for 4 years... i went to iwa and heard that the Jinchuriki Hannya, who held the Gobi had gone missing and was never seen again" Spoke Black Zetsu with everyone looking quite concerned about this.**

 **" And the other Jinchuriki that's missing?" Spoke Itachi Uchiha this time.**

 **" The Kyuubi Jinchuriki... went missing for three years..." Spoke Black Zetsu dropping the bomb as everyone Widened their eyes at this.**

 **" Impossible!? the little brat went missing?" Said Kisame**

 **" However... we recently have heard rumors of something else.. that should be brought up to our attention.." Said White Zetsu.**

 **" What is it?" Spoke Pain emotionlessly.**

 **" We heard rumors that the Hachishaku-sama... is roaming around the elemental nations" Spoke Black Zetsu as he shivered was sweating a little at the thought of Hachishaku-sama, same with White Zetsu as everyone else looked shocked hearing this information about Hachishaku-sama walking the nations.**

 **" This Hachishaku-sama? why should i be worried about her? I am god and God fears nothing" Said Pain with Konan looking at him as if he was stupid.**

Jiraiya instantly looked shocked that his old students Konan and Yahkino are in the akatsuki! If so then where's Nagato?

 **" Pain-sama do you have any idea what she is?" Spoke Itachi as he had heard stories of Hachishaku-sama from his mother and knew that the urban legend was real.**

 **" She's someone not to be crossed! heed not we encounter her" Spoke Konan as she had heard folktales about urban legends.**

 **" Why are you guys being pussy's afraid of a old hag that's a spirit it's not like she's the fucking Boogeyman that frightens everyone, hell Lord Jashin isn't afraid of her!" Spoke Hidan making everyone glare at him.**

 **" Are you stupid? she's more than just being a old hag! she's a fucking Yokai! you hear me a _Yokai_! she's a demon!" Kakazu said at his partner.**

 **" ENOUGH!" Said Pain shutting everyone up.**

 **" We are to continue our work on finding the Jinchuriki and take away their tailed beast! we have no reason to be afraid of some old Legend, she's no threat to us" He said looking at each member with his Rinnegan as they all frowned.**

 **" Zetsu you are to find Both the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Gobi Jinchuriki once you found their locations return to us understand" Spoke Pain with Zetsu nodding in understanding as he sunk underground and for some reason the plant man didn't like this.**

 **( At Konoha Night time)**

 **" Why are we here Mother?" Spoke Taeko.**

 **" Because we are going to give Konoha a message... one towards the Hokage she will receive this message from me.. I have a job for you, you are to go to the orphanage and Massacre the staff and murder the children.. they must be punished for causing harm to your father" Said Hachishaku-sama with Taeko grinning her ear to ear mouth holding her scissors and butcher knife.**

Everyone tensed at this.

 **" I'll give them a ear to ear Smile" Grinned Taeko who vanished heading to the orphanage.**

 **" Maybe next time I'll bring Sadako and Kayako but thought Taeko should do this because she's the oldest and i trust what she does, This village will be punished... I'll show them the Agony that Naru-kun suffered" Spoke Hachishaku-sama as she unsheathed her nodaichi sword Shirauo,**

 **" Now where can i write the message" She said grinning heading in the village.**

 **( In The orphanage)**

 **Taeko Uzumaki used her intangibility to walk in the orphanage and flared a little of her Yokai chakra to lock all doors And windows as she clipped her foot long unnatural scissors.**

 **" For Father" She spoke walking into the children's bedroom and start slaughtering them like cattle.**

Everybody flinched hearing the screams of children as they turned towards Taeko Uzumaki who smiled under her surgical mask

Naruto looked shocked but looked away closing his eyes. What his daughter did was kinda too far.. those kids didn't deserve it.. sure they bullied him and got him into trouble but killing them just for that seemed a bit too far.

 **( With Hachishaku-sama)**

 **Hachishaku-sama is at the Hokage tower as she had recently stolen the Forbidden Scroll and is carrying it as she was heading for someone to kill.**

"She stole the forbidden scroll!!" Yelled Tsunade with Jiraiya and the jonins paling at who was she going to kill.

 **And his name was Yamato.**

 **Yamato was on his patrol at night wearing his mask his codename was Tenzo, He was going another direction but paused.**

 **" Po.. Po Po Po Po. Po Po Po"**

 **He heard that sound looking confused as he turned around and before he could react his eyes widened in fear when he saw a long nodaichi sword swung at him beheading him.**

 **" Sorry Tenzo, but i can't afford to have you alive knowing the Hokage will use you for capturing Naru-kun with that Wood style Jutsu of yours" She spoke with coldness flicking her sword getting some Blood off.**

Kakashi looked horrified at that. In that world Yamato was killed by her!?

Naruto himself looked confused what did Hachishaku-sama mean when she mentioned Tsunade Would use Yamato capture him with Woodstyle Jutsu? As he turned towards the Senju woman with a slight glare who flinched a bit.

 **She teleported away heading for the gate.**

 **(Village Gate)**

 **Taeko was there covered in blood as she grinned madly seeing her mother come.**

 **" I trust you did what I told you right?" Hachishaku-sama spoke with her older daughter nodding.**

 **" Yes did you deliver the message?" Her daughter spoke**

 **" Of course i left her message on her desk, let's get going" Said Hachishaku-sama as both her and her daughter vanished.**

 **( Konoha Morning)**

 **The village had gone under lockdown when a explosion erupted at a Apartment complex building early this morning around 5 o clock that killed the staff and everyone who lived in it, then All Jonin, Chunin and Anbu were up sweeping through the forest around konoha. An hour later incident happened 4 different Orphanages had been massacred in a bloody way with grotesque ear to ear bloody slit mouths, All Staff and Children died, Hyuuga clan, Inuzuka clan and Aburame clans were sent to investigate every orphanage they were looking, smelling, sensing for anything and everything they could find to lead them to the culprit behind this.**

Sakura, Ino and Tenten could only flinch as did the adults who saw this.

 **So far they received nothing. _Nothing at all!_**

 **Sometime ago they found a dead anbu who was codenamed Tenzo who was beheaded.**

 **Tsunade could pale slightly at what she was looking at in the Hokage office, The whole place had been trashed, but that's not what made her pale, her fists clenched when she saw that the wall where the Forbidden Scroll was once located was Destroyed showing a large hole and that the scroll itself was _gone!_.**

 **So many secrets and Jutsu's were now stolen!**

 **But by who? and who could had caused all of this disaster that she just recently heard from her Anbu.**

 **" Hokage-sama! i found something!" Said Yugao**

 **" What is it!?" Demanded Tsunade.**

 **" It's a message written in Blood!" Said Yugao making Tsunade move to where the message was, She Widened her eyes when she saw the message on a large picture of the Yondaime Hokage as the handwriting was written in blood.**

 ** _" No... No.. Just No! it can't be!"_ Thought Tsunade feeling a chill run down her spine reading the whole message.**

 **" GET ME JIRAIYA ASAP! FORM THE MEETING WITH THE COUNCIL AT ONCE!" Shouted Tsunade with Yugao flinching as she shunshin doing what Tsunade said.**

 ** _" Hachishaku-sama... She was actually here!"_ Thought Tsunade in Fear**

The scene had stopped as Zero stopped it looking at the cast.

"Alright, we will see more of Uzumaki Hachishaku later on until then I will-" He Said but was interrupted when Nel appeared in via Sonido whispering in Zero's ear, who grinned under his hood.

"Well let her in!" Zero Said with enthusiasm as Nel vanished back confusing everyone making him stand up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present you the Mistress of Darkness and Queen of Dark Elves, Origa Discordia!" Zero called out as the doors opened revealing a beautiful dark elf woman with long black hair that reached down to her Ankles, exotic smooth dark skin, amber colored eyes and she's wearing a royal purple Uzumaki garbs. The dark Elf Queen in question looked very beautiful she has a large black kitsune tail with black fox ears on the top of her head and she looked to be pregnant. Besides her was another dark elf with blonde hair and red eyes.

The two dark elves walked in waving their hands as Origa had her eyes focused on Naruto sitting with Hachishaku-sama who blushed hard looking at her.

"Origa-Chan..." he called out unknowingly making everyone except Hachishaku-sama turn towards him in shock.

The dark elf queen smiled as did Chloe.

"Hello Naruto-kun my dearest." She Replied making everyone's jaws drop as Kiba looked on in jealousy as did Jiraiya.

 _"HE GOT ANOTHER WOMAN!?"_ Thought everyone

"What the hell man! Why does Naruto get all the hot women!?" Kiba cried out it just wasn't fair!

 _"Who is she!? She better be different from Hachishaku-sama!"_ Thought Tsunade Watching Origa closely

"Origa-San, Chloe-san introduce yourselves to Naruto's friends and those he know. Because after this I'm willing to show them Uzumaki Naruto dark Elf Queen's Harbinger." Zero stated smiling.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Now that I got that over with, and that Origa Discordia and Chloe are here. Which story should I show the cast? With Naruto and Origa involved? You decide.**

 **Should they read?:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger.**

 **Uzumaki Discordia**

 **Uzumaki Origashaku-sama**

 **One Night with the Dark Queen.**

 **Elf Kitsune**

 **Dark Elf Kitsune Empress**

 **Which should it be? You guys choose? I have a feeling it's going to be Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger since that's like the best one I created but you guys decide and pm me your suggestions**


	13. Chapter 11

**An: Well I've made my decision they should read some events of Uzumaki Naruto Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger later on I promise they'll read the other kuroinu fics involving Naruto, but I will also present a new story for the group to see a story that me and poke boy24 has been working on, its called Everyday life with Yanderes.**

Chapter 11: World of DEQH.

" _WHAAT, HE GOT ANOTHER WOMAN!?"_ Thought everyone staring at the beautiful exotic pregnant dark elf queen.

Hachishaku-sama smiled seeing her fusion partner as her daughters looked confused.

"Greetings friends of Naruto, I am Origa Namikaze Uzumaki, Queen Of Dark Elves, mistress of darkness and Wife to Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Introduced Origa who had her amber eyes on Naruto

"And I am Chloe Namikaze Uzumaki, Wife of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Chloe introduced shocking everyone including Naruto with the exception of Hachishaku-sama that Naruto has two beautiful dark elves as wives!?

"Just how is this possible!?" Questioned Jiraiya with pride and jealousy of his student having such hot killer babes.

"Origa-San and Chloe-San since the two of you are special guests here you may sit in the VIP seat section with Naruto, Hachishaku-sama, their daughters and Hinata and Anko." Zero Said as the two dark elves nodded

"Thank you Zero-sama" Origa thanked as she and Chloe made it over there ignoring the stunned group as she sat near Naruto.

Naruto however stared long and hard at Origa, his heart was racing and he felt a strong connection to her, he grunted when his head started hurting as he was feeling connected to his other counterpart strongly.

"Naruto! What's wrong!?" Said Shizune In concern with the others looking at him in worry

 _"Hmmm it seems he is somehow connected to that Naruto from Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger... interesting"_ Zero Thought stroking his chin under his hood

"He is synced with his counterpart" Zero explained for them making them turn towards him with confusion

"Care to elaborate on that part Zero-Sama?" Asked Itachi interested.

"He synced with his counterpart from the world where Origa came from known as Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger. He felt a strong connection with that counterpart giving him the memories of that Naruto" Zero Spoke as Shikamaru decided to speak

"Question by mean strong connection? Are you saying Naruto from the other world is I don't know stronger?" The Nara heir Asked Seeing the hooded Uchiha nod

"Oh there is much more to that Naruto from that world" Said Zero grinning under his hood because in truth the reason Canon Naruto has been triggered from gaining his other counterparts memories strengths, Because naturally the Naruto from Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger is indeed a force to be reckoned with and is more fearsome than the other Naruto counterparts he alone could be the god of destruction.

Opening his eyes he stared at Origa longly looking into her amber eyes.

Origa stared at Canon Naruto with affection, he maybe different from her Naruto from her world but she is still her dearest and beloved

Looking down at her stomach seeing it stuck out he put his hand on it looking at her.

"Is-" he was going to say but she intervened

"Yes, this is your child my dearest" She Said softy Making him smile softly

Nobody said a word or uttered a sound watching their Naruto interact with the Dark Elf Queen

"As touching this is, let's get on with the show take your seats and have some snacks" Zero Said touching the globe of Uzumaki Naruto DEQH

 **Chapter 1: Origa's new Monster**

 **The Kyuubi was a nine tailed demon fox, which had the power to destroy mountains with a single swipe of it's tail could smash through the trees just as easily as one could Breath and fueled with rage to destroy everything in it's path.**

 **Right now The village hidden in the leaf was standing in it's way**

 **its Shinobi stood in it's way**

 **and the Yondaime Hokage of the leaf was in it's way on top of a toad with a child in his arms.**

 **The Giant demon Fox Roared**

 **" Forgive me for what i must do Naruto, forgive me" Said the Yondaime as he kissed his son's forehead before preparing the seals for his son to carry a burden.**

Naruto could only look sadly at his father knowing what's about to happen he was going to be condemned to a life of hell he felt Hachishaku and Origa put their hands on his shoulders in comfort.

 **Unknown to the Yondaime he failed to notice a woman in the shadows, as the said woman was watching the battle with Interest, The Woman's name was Origa of Discordia the Mistress of Darkness and Dark Elf Queen of Eostia.**

Origa grinned at her appearance as others continued to look on and wanted to know why was she there?

 **Now why was the Dark elf queen here in this world when she should be in hers ruling her kingdom?**

 **While she was in her kingdom she felt a disturbance and it was calling her plus she sensed alot of power that was also calling her, she needed to check it out and see what exactly made her come here to this dimension, the disturbance she felt led her here to this exact location.**

 ** _" Intriguing... this demonic nine tailed fox is, Such hatred and power i Can feel... if only I could use my powers to influence the beast and have it serve my monster army"_ Thought Origa who was still watching with Interest seeing the blonde haired man in a coat summon something that she herself could not cross if she had great power.**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Itachi all looked worried at the fact Origa came from her world just to take the kyuubi with her and make it into a weapon of her own.

 **Besides it wasn't like the Shinigami wanted her soul soon judging by the way things were going with the boy,**

 **It wasn't long before the Kyuubi in all it's might fell to the strong grip of the death god pulling it into the body of the baby boy which shocked Origa, Seeing the man make seals along the child's body, in doing so the Shinigami left with it's prize, a man's body was now souless for that very same reason falling dead as the child cried.**

 **Walking out the shadows, heading towards the crying baby boy Origa knelt down examining the child to find faint whisker like birth marks on his face, Origa suspected this was a side affect of seeing such sealing, which would mean the instant the humans knew of the Fox's current existence they would realize the fox is still alive in this child.**

 **Origa realized what this could also mean, the Humans would lash out calling for the child's death, if such a thing happened the Child would never reach his own potential and power, They would keep him weak and stunt his growth in power.**

That made the jonins, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Itachi freeze at that realization which is so true on many levels!.

Naruto could only frown knowing some of that was at least true

Jiraiya and Tsunade winced they knew they could have taken Naruto away to prevent something like that, Naruto would have been a greater Shinobi he and his parents could be proud of.

Kakashi Thought the same thing he winced he wished he could have trained Naruto more.

 **She wasn't going to allow that. she wasn't going to let the Humans waste such potential**

Naruto tilted his head in confusion she wasn't going to let Konoha make him what he is now?

 **Picking up the crying baby, remembering his name, her ears twitched when she heard people coming she silenced the baby to sleep using one of her spells before using her scepter to open the dimensional portal walking away inside it as the portal closed.**

"Where is she taking him!?" Asked Sakura

 **( Eostia Dark Castle)**

 **The Dark Castle, its origin rose from the earth, guarded by a magical force field that protects it from outside threats of any kind, the effects of the force field made the sky red Should it be day or night, the air is harder to breathe and earth life slowly dies around the castle.**

The Konoha group look intrigued by the castle

 **The owner of this Castle is Origa of Discordia, as the said Dark elf queen just returned from the world she recently visited, in her arms she was carrying a sleeping baby boy.**

 **Heading to her personal room she laid the sleeping boy on the bed, she turned around noticing a blonde Dark elf walk in.**

 **" Origa-sama your back... i-" The blonde Dark elf spoke before narrowing her eyes at a human baby boy.**

Others looked worried for what Chloe was about to do to young Naruto

 **" Origa-sama what is that Human baby doing here?" She said almost reaching for her dagger**

 **" Stay your hand, Chloe this Human boy will be an exception for our kingdom and growing empire..." Origa said confusing Chloe**

The others were on edge about this what did Origa mean by Exception?

 **" What do you mean my lady? can this Human really fit into your kingdom?" Chloe Questioned**

 **" He will fit well in my monster army.. this child holds a demon fox inside him, with great god like potential" Origa replied before telling her faithful servant about what she witnessed.**

Naruto widened his eyes at what she was saying he has hidden potential?

Hachishaku-sama smiled approved by Origa's actions she expected no less from her fusion partner.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi looked alarmed when Origa Said fit Naruto into her monster army for some reason that didn't sound good.

Origa herself smiled in a smug way she couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces.

 **" So this boy... is going to be a means to your ambitions?" Chloe asked**

 **" Of course, This boy will serve me well.. under my banner... the humans from his world will waste what potential he holds and I can't allow that..." Origa Explained her reason.**

 **" What is his name my lady?" Chloe asked**

 **" The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki... from what i learned.." Origa said before looking at naruto's seal on his stomach.**

 **" Naruto Uzumaki will become apart of my empire he will serve me until the day he dies, his purpose is to bring greatness to my empire and make Celestine tremble once this boy becomes powerful enough" Said Origa before channeling her Dark magic into the seal making a few adjustments. her dark magic molded the boy's chakra as it fused**

Tsunade scowled as she glared at Origa she knew this woman was bad news!

 **Inside the seal Kyuubi while it was under it's slumber, the cage and the fox itself was consumed in Darkness**

 **Origa turned to Chloe.**

 **" You and i have alot to do considering this boy, once he is 6 years old his training will start early" She spoke looking at her future monster with a light Smirk.**

 **(Eostia 6 years later)**

 **Six years in the dark Castle where our blonde boy is, currently standing on the left side of Origa's throne with Chloe on the right.**

Everyone gasped looking at Harbinger Naruto.

 **During these years Both Origa and Chloe raised him, teaching him many things that goes on in the kingdom, Now today was the day he begins his training.**

 **Naruto awaited for his training seeing he was destined to fight and provide for his Queen. Currently wearing A tunic colored burnt orange and have a dagger hoisted on his side hip, having long elf ears since Origa changed him into a half Elf, with kitsune ears and Blue cat like pupils in his eyes.**

 **" Naruto" Spoke Origa**

 **" Yes my lady..." He spoke with respect towards his Queen and mother figure.**

 **" Today is the day your training intensifies... you know what this means right?" She spoke having her Amber eyes turned at him.**

 **" Yes Origa-sama... i train and become strong to make your enemies tremble in fear" He said making her smile.**

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi looked concerned as they stared at Naruto who is watching his counterpart in awe.

 **" That's right, you already learned of our Dark elf history and legacy now you will learn to fight for me and fight under my name" She spoke with him nodding.**

 **" I promise i won't let you down, my lady" He said Her smiling more before petting his head making Chloe have a look of jealousy.**

Origa frowned at Chloe who looked away not able to see her queen.

 **" When will i return from my training trip my lady..." He said with her frowning**

 **" You will return in the next 6 years, i expect you to be strong once you return" She said with a Stern tone.**

"Six years!? Who is his sensei or teacher?" Questioned Jiraiya with Origa not answering

 **" It shall be done," He said bowing to her before leaving the throne.**

 **" You think he will be strong?" Said Chloe with Origa frowning at her.**

 **" Of course he will be! what the hell kind of question is that? i have faith in the boy... he will become what he is destined to be in my monster army ranks..." Origa said watching her future monster leave.**

Others shuddered they did not like the sound of that and dreaded what they would soon see.

 **( 6 Years later)**

 **A 6'4 foot figure was returning to the Dark Castle he was wearing a black trench coat with a hood attachment on his back was a sheathed nodaichi sword, as he showed the guards his identification as they flinched seeing him, they stepped aside letting him enter the castle heading for the throne room seeing his Queen and Chloe there.**

"Woah! He's tall!" Said Asuma with others now looking.

Yugao and Tenten only stared at Harbinger Naruto's nodaichi sword

 **Origa stared at the hooded Figure as she spoke.**

 **" Who are you?" She asked having her scepter out.**

 **" My lady you forgot about me already?" Spoke the Figure as he removed his hood revealing himself shocking both Dark elves.**

 **" Nar-Naruto!?" She exclaimed with him nodding and bowing to her.**

 **" Yes my lady I've returned from training like you requested" He said with her smirking.**

 **" You have grown, my dear boy, i am glad you returned," She spoke with Chloe looking at him**

 **" Hello Naruto..." she spoke with a neutral tone seeing him wave at her**

 **" How are things going in the kingdom" he asked**

 **" Good so far... now that you're back, i want to test your strength" Origa said with him nodding**

 **" What shall it be?" He asked**

 **" I want you to rid of a Orc Vagabond that is residing North west of Eostia i heard there is also Orc refugees with the vagabond" She spoke, she detested Orcs and had hated them.**

 **" What of their fate?" He said already knowing the answer**

 **" Kill them _all!_ don't spare none of them or show them No mercy!" She said coldly**

That instantly raised red flags in everyone's head, Naruto kill?! Is Naruto going to kill innocent lives!? He would never!

 **" What of the women and children?" He asked**

 **" The women... however will be an exception... i got something special for _them,_ and the Children... they will have to die as well" She said harshly with him nodding**

That made everyone gasped Harbinger Naruto Is going low to kill children!?

Naruto himself looked shocked that his own counterpart would go so low to kill children.

Hachishaku-sama and her daughters all grinned at this.

 **" Do what must be done Naruto, this is your first test and mission" Origa Said with Naruto never leaving his eyes off her.**

 _"That Bitch!"_ Thought Tsunade with anger at Origa forcing Naruto to kill These Orcs and even kill their children! This woman was indeed much worse than Hachishaku-sama!

Jiraiya was loss for words Minato and Kushina would have been shocked to hear this.

Others looked worriedly at Naruto then looked back at the theater sized TV.

 **" It will be done My lady..." He said bowing before leaving the throne**

 **Origa sent two imps out to spectate the Blonde as she summoned up a mirror to observe the blonde on his mission.**

 **( North West Camp)**

 **Riding his horse Naruto was, as once he made it to his location he observed the camp in his eyes slowly getting off his horse he marched forward heading to camp, An Orc Archer was at saw Naruto not to far away, as he reached into his quiver pulling out an arrow aiming it at the blonde.**

 **Naruto noticed this as his ears twitched having sensitive hearing Senses as he reached into his coat tossing a dagger at the orc archer from a far away distance as the knife impaled the orc's skull making his body fell limp.**

 **Two Orc mercenaries who were guards at the gate looked getting into defensive stances**

 **" Halt!" Growled the first Orc**

 **Naruto just kept walking not even going to stop.**

 **" HALT! now!" Roared the Orc as he drew his Axe seeing Naruto was ignoring the two as The first Orc was going to strike with his Axe Only for Naruto to impale The Orc's chest ripping his heart out before tossing it, the second Orc Lunged forward with his spear Only for Naruto to bring forth his fox like claws with just one slash cutting the orc to pieces in a bloody fashion.**

Everyone looked on in shock and Horror Seeing Naruto kill the Orcs without no mercy and remorse!

Anko on the other hand found that hot as she had hearts in her eyes.

 **Hearing this More Orcs ran to the scene with their Weapons out as they looked shocked.**

 **" Who are you!?" Shouted one big Orc with a hammer**

 **" Who am i? i am your grim reaper that will kill in the name of Origa" Said Naruto Coldly drawing his nodaichi sword.**

 **" Origa!? as in Origa of Discordia!? that Dark elf bitch!" Said another Orc with a Jaggered sword**

 **" Kill him! he is her assassin!" Ranted One Orc as he and all the orc mercenaries lunged forward to Attack Naruto, as the said blonde stood there letting them come at him as he rushed forward to slay his Queen's enemies**

 **Orcs roared in pain and agony from being slaughtered by Naruto, Orc Archers lined up shooting arrows at Naruto only him to turn around and with his eyes glowing crimson red shooting red beam of fire that blasted the archers to ashes, More Orcs tried to kill Naruto but failed when Naruto swiped them with his sword cutting them apart, However One Orc with a Dagger lunged at Naruto from behind as he was stabbed in the back with Naruto not flinching as he kicked the orc off him before taking the dagger out his back for his wound to heal up fast, he struck the orc that attacked him in the neck with his fist killing him off as Naruto advanced further to carry on his mission.**

 **The Orc Chief who was the leader of the vagabond and his four bodyguards engaged Naruto to kill him while the women and children were in their homes cowering in fear.**

Naruto could only watch as he and the others were horrified at what has become of Harbinger naruto

 **Unfortunately the 4 Bodyguards were all cut down to pieces by Naruto leaving just him and the Chief facing each other.**

 **" You will pay for killing all of my men!" The Orc Chief growled in anger before he rushed forward with his spiked mace in hand to try and kill Naruto as the blonde blocked his Weapon before knocking the mace out his hand and drove the blade to the Chief's heart killing him effectively. Taking his sword out before flicking his sword getting the Blood off he went forward to the homes looking for the women and children.**

They couldn't believe it... Naruto actually killed and did what Origa told him to do.

Hachishaku-sama smiled watching this. Taeko grinned with bloodlust Seeing her father kill.

 _"No... no... that's not Naruto!"_ Tsunade Said not wanting to believe what she is seeing as she glared at Origa who smiled darkly.

 **( With Origa)**

 **Origa widened her eyes in complete shock at what Naruto has done, Chloe looked horrifed at what she witnessed.**

 **Coming out of her shock Origa smirked with pride.**

 **" He has done well... he passed his test" Origa said Smiling eviliy before sending a dozen of Imps to naruto's location and to retrieve back all of the Orc Women to take them to the dungeon for breeding and to be sex slaves for her monsters.**

 ** _" With Naruto at my side... no one will oppose me not even Celestine!"_ Thought Origa with a grin**

 _"What is she plotting?"_ Thought Jiraiya frowning

 **( Eostia a Month later)**

 **About a full Month Naruto has proven himself loyalty to Origa after his test she made him become her Inquisitor, Her enforcer under her name, he was appreciated by the rank and title he earned from her, In her dungeon with all of her monsters being held there raping Female humans and orcs, the Monsters themselves were also afraid of Naruto for some reason, they felt very fearful seeing him in the dungeon watching them. Sure Origa's magic keeps her monsters from disobeying her or rebel against her but Naruto was a different situation, Origa noticed how scared her monsters are of Naruto.**

 **They felt fearful and somewhat submissive if Naruto is around.**

" _Wait a minute!! Rape!?"_ Thought Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, And every other adult in shock and horror

Naruto himself looked slightly shocked

 **( 4 Months later)**

 **For the past 4 months raging wars happened, Celestine and Origa of Discordia are at war again.**

 **Various Women alike were taken away by Origa's monsters and Her Inquisitor Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Many countries and other minor lands feared Origa's Strength plus her Inquisitor**

 **Countless Bounty Hunters, mercenaries, Bandits who all tried to Attack Naruto but they learned the hard way by getting killed.**

 **13 Orc Vagabond units had been eliminated at Naruto's hands**

 **11 Human Vagabond units were slaughtered by Naruto**

 **6 High Elf Vagabond units were also destroyed by Naruto.**

 **Various Territories had been claimed by Naruto under Origa's Banner.**

 **Origa herself was very pleased with her Inquisitor's work and great service in her kingdom that she promoted him as her right hand Commander of her future monster army.**

 **( Elsewhere)**

 **" This is blasphemy! Origa's kingdom is growing stronger! we got to do something!" Said a Mercenary**

 **" What can we do? but get ourselves killed by a 12 year old boy!" Said another Mercenary**

 **" And the Boss is not very happy about the current news! he is furoius that things aren't going his way" Said a Thug**

 **In another room.**

 **Inside a room a middle aged man who was glaring hatefully at the wall, and what was on the wall? a Wanted Poster of Naruto Uzumaki with a high bounty as he tossed another dagger at the poster.**

 **" Son of a bitch!" Scowled the man in Hatred looking at Naruto.**

 **He had a plan to rise to the top and make all women submit to his will but things just aren't going as planned! he lost 57 of his men in the last vagabond unit and he was less than pleased at losing two of his vagabond units at the hands of a young boy!?**

"He reminds me of a certain Warhawk" Said Jiraiya with everyone nodding

 **Who was this man?**

 **His name is Volt!**

 **And he didn't look happy with how things are! He needed to gain Origa's trust in a alliance of war against Celestine but that was impossible because Naruto Uzumaki Is Origa's strongest warrior! and no one has the power to be on par against him.**

 **Just what could he do!?**

 **" That damn brat has been a real pain in the ass, with him there guarding Origa i will never fufil my future plans and ambitions!" Yelled Volt**

 **" I believe I can be of assistance" Said a voice that made him Turn around pulling out his large sword.**

 **" Who are you and how did you get in here!" He demanded**

 **" Relax Volt... besides i want him gone as much as you do" Said the Hooded figure**

 **" How do you know my name?" He demanded**

 **His answer was when the stranger unhooded herself revealing her glistening skin, her long blonde hair and green eyes.**

 **" Celestine..." He spoke with shock**

 **" How about a small alliance Volt, since we both want Origa down... if we work together... we can send Naruto away and all of our problems will be solved, i have a plan to get rid of Naruto with a powerful spell that will banish him away not even Origa's Dark magic can bring him back to our world" Celestine Explained with Volt thinking it over and listened.**

Origa herself scowled she'll never forgive Celestine for that.

 **He grinned if Naruto gets Banished away Then he could do what he planned!**

 **" I'm listening... tell me your plan to get rid of that brat" He said smiling with her telling him her plan**

 ** _" Oh yes! enjoy your last days serving and protecting your bitch of a queen Naruto because you will never Return here again!"_ Thought Volt with a evil grin.**

The screen went black.

"Well then, who's ready for chapter 2?" Zero Asked looking at everyone with a enthusiastic smile under his hood he couldn't wait to show them more.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I hope everyone enjoyed that! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: World of Uzumaki Naruto DEQH chapter 2.

Everyone was loss for words at what they have witnessed as so many questions ran through their heads. In that world Naruto is a warrior, a warrior that is feared .

Zero touched the globe starting the next chapter of DEQH.

 **Chapter 2: Naruto Be Gone!**

 **( Dark Castle)**

 **There Our Blonde warrior was standing on the left side of the throne with a blank expression, with Chloe on the right giving Naruto a side eyed glance with Origa on her throne staring off into space.**

 **" So Naruto, how does it feel to be my commander, since you now earned a new title being my Harbinger" Spoke Origa with her new Harbinger looking at her.**

 **" I appreciate the honor of being your Harbinger, Milady and becoming your commander for your future army..." Spoke Naruto never leaving his face off her.**

Naruto could only stare at his counterpart Harbinger Naruto he felt more connected with this counterpart more than the other counterparts from the Naru-verse, he wanted to see much more of his counterparts.

 **" Good, i expect a lot of good things from you, this war against Celestine will be all too easy..." Said Origa stroking her scepter**

 **" What of Celestine's allies?" Said Naruto**

 **" They will make a fine edition down in the dungeon with the monsters i have under my control." Origa Smiled darkly in thought.**

 **" You sure know how to make the Queen proud my vessel" Boomed a voice in Naruto's Head,**

The Konoha group looked confused who was that talking in Naruto's mind.

 ** _" Indeed, I am her sword and shield for her kingdom and will do anything to please her"_ Replied Naruto in thought talking to Kyuubi he and Kyuubi formed bonds during his 6-year training and the fox is responsible for Naruto's transformation and power.**

 _"Kyuubi!? Naruto formed bonds with the Kyuubi!?" Thought Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Itachi, and the Jonins._

Naruto frowned a bit he and the fox weren't completely friends yet but his counterpart managed to be friends with the fur ball.

 **Origa was aware of him speaking to Kyuubi he told her of his bond with the beast which intrigued her seeing that he can communicate with the beast.**

 **" My Queen, may I be excused..." He said seeing her look at him.**

 **" Of course" she replied back watching him leave.**

 **( With Naruto)**

 **Walking to his personal quarters that Origa offered him after his return, he walked to the balcony just looking at the Blood red skies, Standing there, thinking having thoughts to himself.**

 **All his life, he was Origa's Harbinger, he was her Sword that strikes the enemies of her kingdom, he was her shield to defend her kingdom from her enemies. He was happy being here in Eostia... the entire dark elf populace see him as their Dark Hero, their guardian of their beloved Queen he was everything to them during his time here but something was missing... and he didn't know what was it... it seemed like whatever was missing, it was waiting for him.**

 _"He's a Dark Hero...? and he's happy?"_ ThoughtTsunade she didn't like how dark and cruel this naruto is...

Jiraiya himself frowned and is very worried he didn't know how to feel about this version of Naruto.

Everyone except Naruto, Hachishaku-sama, Origa and Chloe with Anko were feeling a bit concerned about this Naruto.

 **With a sigh he was going to look away from the Clouds.**

 **( With Origa)**

 **The Dark Elf Queen was sitting on her throne having thoughts about a certain Fox Elf Hybrid she molded as her warrior.**

That caught Tsunade and Jiraiya's attention along with everyone else except Origa and Chloe.

Hachishaku-sama watched with interest.

 **All her life with the help of Chloe she raised Naruto and molded him into a obedient loyal warrior to bring forever greatness to her kingdom to her empire once she takes down Celestine for good. Once she accomplished all of it, she wondered what could she do with Naruto's life... At some point before she changed him into a half-elf she had a little love for Naruto but didn't show it... since she hates Humans much more than anything else but now that he was hardly human anymore since the Kyuubi during his training turned Naruto into something much greater... a Fox Demon with 9 great powers that could destroy the world if he wanted too.**

Tsunade didn't like the sound of that sure she wants Naruto to be strong enough to protect himself the thought of him being this dark and not raised to become some weapon for a human-hating Dark Elf. She looked saddened that Naruto isn't human he's a Half-elf and Fox Demon.

Naruto continued to watch as he felt Origa's hand grab his.

 **Since in her mind she was going to become the First Dark Elf Empress... once Celestine bows down to her and rule the whole world, but she was missing something Every Empress needs a Emperor and future Heir to her throne.**

Naruto blushed origa wants him as her husband. First, it was Hachishaku-sama that wants to give him attention and love now it's Origa who wants to give him the same thing.

Origa blushed that her feelings for Naruto were showing

Hachishaku-sama smiled watching this.

 **She wondered if Naruto would be a perfect candidate to be her Emperor and rule everything at her side, she had a tint of pink on her cheeks at the thought of Naruto being her emperor and wondered what kind of child would they have together. She was glad that he was still a virgin.. she didn't want him down there in the dungeon to lose his virginity to the various broken women who were already broken due to the monsters raping them. Because if anyone was going to take His virginity and bare his child it was going to be her! once she becomes Empress with him becoming her Emperor.**

Kurenai and the other adults couldn't help but feel disgusted that Origa would let monsters rape women.

Tsunade growled wanting to bash her fists into Origa.

 _"Manipulative Controlling Bitch!"_ Spat Tsunade in disgust for Origa.

Origa could feel Tsunade's burning glare aimed at her, but the dark elf queen waved it off not affected by it

 **She just needed to end the war and everything will go exactly what she wanted in her dream.**

 **Besides what could possibly go Wrong?**

 **( A Day Later)**

 **Naruto was walking down the hallways of the dark Castle with the various Dark elf knights bowing to their Commander in respect watching him.**

 **Before He could walk any further he heard a yell as he turned around seeing Chloe rush to him.**

 **" Naruto!" She yelled.**

 **" What's Wrong Chloe?" He asked wondering why was she all worked up.**

Everyone watched wondering what was going on? Was it trouble?

Naruto himself wondered what was going on

 **" I just received a report from one of our patrols around the border to Eostia There's a band of Mercenaries infiltrating our Border!" She said causing him to narrow his cat like blue eyes.**

 **" Where is the Queen?" He said with little worry**

 **" She's having a meeting with her council, it's up to me and you to stop them" Chloe said unsheathing her Dagger.**

 **" Very well let us together stop them we can't let any infiltrators get near our Castle walls or to the Queen herself," He said running down the hallway with her following him.**

This caught everyone's interest was it going to be a battle?

Origa herself watched also since she wasn't in this scenario

 **( 20 minutes later to the border)**

 **Naruto watched with a deadpan Expression as he along with Chloe were surrounded by a group of not just mercenaries but Orcs, Trolls and Orge's holding their Weapons every last one of them had their eyes and energy focused on Naruto.**

 **A man who was in his middle age got off his horse with a woman by him on his left side.**

 **Wearing armor and a large sword**

 **This was Volt and his band of Kuroinu, the woman was Maia with a smug expression looking at Naruto then at the Dark elf queen's servant Chloe.**

 **" So this is the Dark elf Queen Bitch's warrior? a young boy!? what a laugh!" Said Maia with Chloe snarling at her seeing this woman insulted her Queen while Naruto narrowed his eyes.**

 **" Don't underestimate... him Maia... he Maybe a boy but he still is a dangerous threat to our future plans" Volt said with little anger in his voice before smirking.**

Everyone who was watching scowled at the man a bit.

 **" Whom Might you be... you must be the leader?" Said Naruto focusing on Volt.**

 **" That's right, i am Volt, leader of Kuroinu my band of mercenaries with the allied forces of The Orcs, Trolls and Orges! from this day forward Naruto Uzumaki you will be removed from this world and will never come back!" Volt said with a grin unsheathing his Sword as Naruto unsheathed his Nodaichi Fox Sword getting into a stance with Chloe holding her daggers.**

 **" Such big words for a pathetic human, i will strike you and all who dares opposes my Queen" Naruto said coldly still focused on Volt as the said man grinned and laughed as if he heard a funny joke.**

 **" You won't be able to lay a blow on me boy! have at him boys!" Exclaimed Volt as the said Kuroinu mercenaries and allied forces gave out a battle cry and rush forward at Naruto.**

 **" Chloe stay beside me things will get ugly..." Naruto warned with her nodding as they both charged forward to Attack their enemies.**

 **Naruto slashed his sword before coating his sword with fire and slashed right through Serveral Orcs, Trolls and Kuroinu Mercs with Chloe besides him killing some of the men and killed one Orc.**

 **Two Trolls charged at Chloe with their mallets and attempted to attack her Only for Naruto to get aside her and behead them.**

 **With one Slash infused with lighting that decended down from the heavens had turned every enemy to ashes.**

Anko was having heart eyes watching Naruto fight.

Hachishaku-sama and her daughters were enjoying watching their father/husband fight to the death against the enemy.

Yugao and Tenten admired Naruto's swordsmanship skills.

Origa watched her harbinger naruto fight and defend her kingdom with pride she was also proud of Chloe.

Sasuke eyed the scene with envy at how strong Naruto was.

"Woah look at him go!" Said Asuma who was munching on popcorn

"Look at Naruto-kun expressing his youthfulness!" Commented Lee

Kakashi seemed to like how Naruto was fighting

Jiraiya felt a smile appear on his face he may not like how that Naruto is living but loved seeing the gaki strong.

Tsunade felt the same way as Jiraiya but still was against the manipulation of Origa using him.

The rest of the rookies along with Iruka and the misfits were cheering and egging on Naruto to take them out.

Naruto could just stare at his counterpart Harbinger Naruto he feels a strong connection to that counterpart for some reason. He was conflicted between liking this version of him or not wanting to be like this.

 **Volt scowled seeing this as he lunged forward going to Attack the blonde.**

 **" Naruto look out!" Chloe cried out as she ran to help him only for Maia to get in her way.**

 **" Oh no you don't! you will deal with me!" She grinned with Chloe scowling**

 **" Damn you!" She roared with both of them clashing at each other.**

 **Naruto turned around just in time to block Volt's sword as the two stared at each other causing sparks to fly off their Weapons.**

 **Volt grinned sadistically pushing his sword up against Naruto's Sword only for Naruto to push his back to put pressure!.**

 **They broke away and charged at each other with another clash.**

 **" Hmph is this all you got? is this the mighty Naruto I've been hearing about!?" Taunted Volt with a kick sending Naruto back.**

 **Naruto looked ay him scowling before running forward to lay a Falcon slash at Volt as Volt ran forward as both clashed before passing through each of other.**

 **Blood was splatted on the ground.**

Origa's eyes widened at this.

Everyone else winced when they saw what happened.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata in worry at what she saw

 **Naruto's side hip and a chunk was cut clean with blood leaking**

 **Volt screamed in agony when a stump of his left arm fell on the ground he cried in pain as he rose up scowling at Naruto in pure Hatred.**

 **" You son of a Bitch!! you cut my left arm off! i swear you will pay for it!" He roared in anger looking at Naruto who was breathing but Naruto's side hip was starting to heal and the wound healed pretty fast which shocked Volt.**

"Hell yeah! Show that son of a bitch! Gaki!" Cheered Anko who enjoyed seeing Volt lose his arm.

"The Kyuubi healed his wound, impressive" commented Itachi who was watching this.

 **" Naruto!!" "Volt-sama!" Screamed both Chloe and Maia.**

 **" ..." Was Naruto's response as he stood up.**

 **" I will finish you off no more games" He said Coming towards Volt Only to get sluggered by a Troll**

 **" Damn it! it hurts!" Volt yelled feeling the pain of losing his left arm**

 **Naruto gets back up growling as Killer intent leaked a little scaring the Orcs, Trolls and Orges.**

 **On top of a rock.**

 **Was a Hooded figure wearing a cloak.**

"Huh? Who is that?" Asked Iruka with everyone now having their attention on the hooded figure.

 **" _Hmph seems like Volt is losing the battle... guess i better prepare to use the banishment spell"_ Thought Celestine as she pulled out her light Staff before raising to the sky causing a bright light to blind everyone's eyes as they shielded their because the light effected their eyes.**

 _"Celestine!"_ Growled Origa leaking Killer intent.

 **Celestine pulled out her bow and aimed her Light arrows at Naruto as she shot a barrage at him.**

 **" Nghh!!" Growled Naruto as he felt light arrows Pierce right through him he couldn't see who did it**

"NARUTO!" Screamed Tsunade and the others who were worried Seeing him get hurt.

Origa snarled how dare that bitch hurt her beloved while he was blinded

 ** _" Those light arrows should weaken him for enough time to do the spell!"_ Thought Celestine before chanting some words in a foreign language.**

 **The light died down seeing Naruto on his knee slightly wounded he flinched getting up trying to ignore the pain.**

 **" Get him while he's weak!" Yelled a Kuroinu Merc with many agreeing.**

"Those Bastards!" Hissed Anko With Yugao agreeing

"Only cowards would go at the enemy in their weakened state" Kakashi Said coldly glaring at the mercs.

 **" Hurry if we weaken him more he can be Banished and Volt-sama will repay us!" Said a Troll**

 **" Don't worry once he's gone Origa of Discordia and her little bitch of a servant will be our toys!" Volt said With Chloe shivered and paled in Horror at what he meant after she just got done knocking Maia out**

 **Killer intent skyrocketed and the source was coming from Naruto as his eyes turned red bubbling with Red energy foaming around him.**

Everyone widened their eyes in shock,

 **" You will do no such thing to my Queen!!" Naruto roared in a demonic voice with his wounds instantly healing as he vanished shocking Everyone.**

Everyone froze when they felt a massive killer intent as they turned towards the source of it coming from Naruto as the boy was leaking kyuubi's chakra his eyes were red his whisker marks became feral like as he growled glaring at Volt in all the hate he could muster.

"Beloved it's okay!" Said Origa who tried to calm him as Hachishaku-sama along with Hinata all Hugged him hoping to surpress his rage. Which succeeded as the boy calmed down returning to normal watching the scene. Others were worried for what was about to happen.

 _"Just as I thought. He is connected to Harbinger Naruto"_ Zero Said who paid attention to what happened.

 **" Where'd he go!?" Screamed a Kuroinu Merc.**

 **His answer was he got slashed in half.**

 **" SHIT! RUN!" Yelled Volt who backed away in fear and ran like hell.**

 **" Your not going anywhere!!" Naruto hissed lunging forward towards Volt on all fours.**

 **" Stop Him!!" yelled Volt.**

 **Many who got in Naruto's way were instantly melted and cut apart because Naruto was still bubbling with red aura and formed three bubbling tails.**

 **Many Kuroinu mercs, Orcs, Trolls and Orges Were all slashed and ripped apart in red flashes sounds of flesh could be heard and screams of agony could be heard.**

Everyone watched in shock, worry and horror at the carnage Naruto displayed in his Kyuubi state against Volt and his cronies.

 **Volt for the first time of his life felt very afraid as he kept running he didn't care many of his own mercs died.**

 **Naruto was catching up to him Volt turned around and impaled the blade right through Naruto which made the boy let out a demonic roar, Naruto's eyes lit up on fire,**

 **Volt paled and flinched seeing this, Naruto opened his mouth breathing a burning wave of Fire out his mouth as the fire consumed Volt killing him.**

 **Chloe stood in fear as she watched the whole event, her eyes widened when she saw someone behind Naruto.**

 _"About time that son of a bitch got what he deserved"_ Commented Origa glad that the scum was no more everyone else thought the same thing they were glad he was killed.

 **" Naruto behind you!!!" She screamed but was too late.**

Red flags raised in everyone's heads hearing Chloe warn Naruto

Naruto looked in alarm at what was going to happen to his counterpart

 **He turned around growling seeing the Hooded figure and did a light palm towards his stomach stunning him.**

 **" Begone Naruto Uzumaki! Banishment!!" Said the hooded Figure as she summoned up a Vortex suck him inside.**

 **He tried to stand his ground but the vortex completely sucked him in as it disappeared.**

 ** _" I don't know where will you go but i don't care, as long as you will never Return, your too dangerous to be kept here in this world"_ Thought Celestine as she teleported away.**

Origa leaked a medium layer of killer intent Celestine is lucky that Origa wasn't there to prevent Naruto's banishment.

Everyone watched in shock where did Celestine send Naruto?

 **Chloe looked on in shock... she dropped her dagger.**

 **" Naruto..." She whispered.**

 **Her Queen was going to be very angry...**

Damn right Origa was going to be pissed.

 **Maia was recovering but before she could do anything Chloe landed on top of her with a dagger to her throat.**

 **" Where do you think your going?! you're not going anywhere until you give my queen some information!" Hissed Chloe with Maia looking at her in Horror.**

 **" Your our prisoner! my queen will have your head!" Chloe spat she was Angry that Naruto was gone she cuffed Maia and got on a horse taking her with her to the Castle.**

Chloe of course flinched remembering how pissed her queen was when she told what happened.

Everyone was worried for what happened with Naruto.

 **( Unknown moment of Time)**

 **The Vortex opened in the dark sky as a falling figure crashed down hard in the ground.**

 **Naruto laid there in his crater out cold with his fox blade besides him unconscious wasn't sure where he was or what was going to happen... the Question is where did the Hooded figure send him away too?**

The scene turned black.

"That's it? What happened to Naruto?" Asked Ino with everyone now agreeing wanting to know. Naruto importantly wants to know what happened to his coun

"Patience my guests the next chapter will happen soon. For now all of you take a break and go refresh yourself" Said Zero with everyone exchanging looks but nodded

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well I updated this, have nothing to say so enjoy**

 **Until next time**


	15. Chapter13

Chapter 13: World of UNDEQH part 3

Now in his Workshop updating some of his worlds, thinking, plotting and planning also having thoughts of a new world to create but that can still wait. It was time to show them the next chapter of his master piece Uzumaki Naruto Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger. He will show them two or three more chapters of that story and show them his other worlds he just might show maybe Uzumaki Hachishaku again or his other ones. Then it dawned him on his mind the longer he shows them the worlds that involve a angry vengeful Naruto he would have to tell them.

They will know soon enough not to screw with their Canon Naruto.

Leaving his workshop he locked it and was heading his way back to the theater room.

( Theater Room)

The whole cast of Naruto was sitting in their seats of the theater after refreshed and wants to see more of Harbinger Naruto. On the VIP seat section Naruto was sitting by Origa who was on his left side, Hachishaku-sama was on his right with a warm smile on her face. Taeko, Kayako And Sadako we're in their own seats eating popcorn waiting for the next chapter to start. Hinata was on Hachishaku's side along with Anko they are still apart of the VIP section, Chloe was sitting beside Anko.

Tsunade and Jiraiya has worried looks looking at their godson who was sitting with his counterparts wives.

Zero now made his entrance.

"Well now shall we begin the next chapter?" He Said while touching the globe making it appear on the theater sized TV

 **Chapter 3: The Fox Mercenary.**

 **( Dark Castle)**

 **" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS _GONE!?_ "**

Everyone flinched at Origa's voice

 **Boomed the Voice of a very pissed off Dark Elf Queen with many servants, And even the guards them selves flinched**

 **Chloe cowered and was sweating under her queen's furoius glare as Maia the sole surviving member of Kuroinu paled seeing the Queen with her Dark elf guards behind Maia.**

Chloe herself sweated she was one to never anger her Queen

 **" You better speak now Chloe! where is Naruto Uzumaki!?" Origa Hissed with her scepter in hand.**

 **" My Queen... He was Banished... by some magic spell..." Chloe said looking down unable to look at her queen's Angry glare.**

 **" Explain! what the Hell happened! while i was in meeting with the council!" Origa yelled standing up from her throne holding her scepter.**

 **Chloe sweated more as she explained everything about what happened and what she witnessed told her Queen that they faced a Army of Kuroinu mercs with their allied forces of the Orcs, Trolls and Orges. She told how They planned on using some spell called the 'banishment spell' that sent Naruto away.**

Hearing that still made Origa mad as a hateful scowl appeared on her face.

 **But that didn't help calming down her Queen that made her even more angrier.**

 **Origa growled turning her narrowed amber eyes at Maia who flinched.**

"Uh oh... She's going to get it.." Commented Anko

 **" Speak... woman..." She said in a ice cold tone.**

 **" I-I Refuse! to tell you Volt-sama's plan!" Maia spoke with defiance**

Everyone frowned seeing that Maia refused to say anything and that she was at the mercy of a pissed off dark elf queen

 **" You can't or you won't? alright guess time for you to be in the dungeon to accept your new fate as a slave to my Monsters" Origa said motioning her guards to take this woman down to the dungeon.**

 **Maia paled in Horror she heard of the rumors of what Origa's Monsters do to women.**

Those who were women in the Konoha group felt more disgust for Origa who would send that woman down there to be raped by monsters. The younger kunoichi's could only feel frightened.

It wasn't just them who felt disgusted some of the men too which consists of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Itachi

The boys of the group just felt disgusted too rape is a heinous crime

 **" W-Wait! I'll tell you! please don't send me down there!" She pleaded with Origa raising a hand to stop her guards.**

 **" Then speak! or I'll change my mind!" Origa with her glare increase.**

 **" Volt-sama made a small alliance with some High Elf woman who promised that with Naruto Banished away we could fufil our plans!" Spoke Maia causing Origa to sneer at her but paused replaying what this woman said.**

 **High Elf?**

 **" It was all a trap and set up to lure Naruto out the castle with the Help of that High Elf Queen we can banish Naruto out of this World" Said Maia who flinched seeing Origa's death glare.**

 **Origa's killer intent filled the whole throne room glaring daggers at Maia who looked frightened.**

 **It was at this moment, Origa realized who was the one who Banished Naruto away...**

 **" Celestine..." Origa whispered before she yelled in Anger**

 **" CELESTINE!!! YOU BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU!!?" Roared Origa with everyone flinching and backed away.**

Everyone jumped at her outburst feeling shivers down their spines.

 **" Origa-sama..." Whispered Chloe to scared to go near her Queen.**

 **Origa pointed at Maia looking at the woman in hatred.**

 **" Send this bitch down in the dungeons give her to the monsters!" Origa yelled with fury causing Maia to plead.**

 **" Please! please No!" Maia screamed with the guards dragging her.**

Tsunade and the konoha women all turned glares at Origa who only ignored their burning stares of anger.

"Was that necessary!? Did you had to send her down there to those monsters so they could violate her body!" Hissed Tsunade scowling at Origa who only stared back at Tsunade with a Stoic Glare.

"It was my right to do it, she had a hand in banishing my dearest so a proper punishment was for her to be sentenced to be raped" Origa said darkly turning her attention on the screen.

 _"Heartless Bitch!"_ Thought Tsunade and Kurenai

 **" Origa-sama..." Spoke Chloe stepping a little to Origa but flinched seeing her look.**

 **" Leave... leave me... Just leave me alone..." Origa spoke in a sorrowful tone walking away heading to her quarters holding back her tears that she didn't want anyone to see.**

Naruto himself saw how saddened his Queen was... Wait a minute did he just say his _Queen?_ She truly cared for him... and it felt touching to him.

 **The boy she raised, she molded as her warrior... and her future emperor when she becomes Empress was gone...**

 **( With Naruto)**

"Look everyone its Naruto-kun!" said Lee gaining everyone's attention.

 **Opening his eyes Awakening as he found himself in a crater with his fox Sword a few feet from him.**

 **Getting out of the crater he looked around seeing he was in some type of vegetative area he could tell that he wasn't in Eostia no more, he was indeed in a whole different world.**

Origa continued to watch wanting to know what was her harbinger doing.

 **Realizing that he was without his Queen to call on his own he was Alone and free to do what he wanted he wasn't sure how was he going to return back to Eostia but he needed to find a way but until he does he needs information of where is he at.**

 **What can he do now? the only option was that he can be a freelance Mercenary to work in the shadows for someone, Picking up his fox sword before sheathing it he detected a source of power nearby, he hovered in the air to where ever he was going following this power.**

"He can fly!" exclaimed Kiba

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said dryly.

"Awesome!! Naruto-Nii chan can Fly!" cheered Konoharumu as his band of misfits cheered also

"Cool!" said Naruto amazed that his counterpart can fly.

 **It was time to see what this world had in store for him.**

 **An Hour later from a far Distance he saw a village and decided to go there.**

 **(Hokage Tower)**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen known as the Sandaime Hokage let out a tiresome sigh seeing the growing stack of paperwork, wishing he could find a Successor to his title with the fall of Kyuubi and things went down south in the leaf as the incident with Kumo years later caused a mess, Then there was the Uchiha clan massacre with only two Survivors of the clan while the other killed the said Clan and left the village.**

"Sensei?" said Both Jiraiya and Tsunade

Both Itachi and Sasuke raised eyebrows in confusion another Uchiha Survivor? Who could it be? Sasuke was the only one spared but in this world of Naruto, Itachi spared Two!?

"Itachi... Do you think the only survivor is Mother? In that world, she lives?" He asked his older brother

The prodigal Uchiha murderer thought about it. He really didn't want to kill his mother and he regret killing her. his father, of course, he didn't regret killing him could his counterpart from that world of Naruto spare his mother?

"I think So little brother.." Itachi said in his stoic tone.

 **He Sighed leaning back in his chair with a yawn closing his eyes only to open them back when he heard commotion.**

 **" Hey! you can't go in there! Stop him!" Said a Guard Only for the sound of bones breaking as the door getting knocked off from its hinges with two Anbu guards laying there out cold.**

Everyone watched the scene in alert wondering who could attack the Sandaime Hokage.

 **The Sandaime got up from his desk narrowing his eyes getting ready to fight the person responsible for the attack only to look in disbelief at a young boy who is 12 years old walking into his office.**

"Naruto found Konoha?" Spoke Sakura

"It seems like it." said Ino.

 **" Are you the leader of this village?" Spoke Naruto with his cat blue eyes swelled with Dark magic**

Origa smiled with pride that she taught him dark arts magic.

 **" I am. Who are you judging how you defeated my anbu, you are strong i must say, have you come to kill me?" Said the Sandaime looking at the Child uneasy staring into those eyes before sitting down.**

 **" I will tell you, provided what is spoken here, stays in this room you will assist me while i am in this world" Spoke Naruto as he saw the Sandaime glare at him of his choice of words.**

Everyone looked shocked at the words Naruto said towards the Sandaime

Hachishaku-sama and Origa had smug expressions watching this.

Naruto himself would never talk like that to his Ji-san frowning as he continues to watch.

 **" So be it, Please sit and we can start..." Said the Sandaime waving his guards telling them to fix the door and leave so he and Naruto can speak**

 **( Konoha Some time later)**

 **Naruto walked to his new apartment the Sandaime given him as he became the Hokage's secret weapon and Mercenary from the shadows receiving secret missions that would be for the good of Konoha, Naruto accepted of course.**

Origa didn't like the sound of that

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched in shock as the rest were that Naruto is a mercenary for the Village.

 **His Existence in konoha was now a secret nobody knows where he came from or know of his Origin.**

 **Naruto would be paid handsomely for his services which he would do solo on his own, the higher ups in the village are kept in the dark about Naruto's existence and would keep whatever bounties he got from Missing nins he killed.**

 **In addition Naruto was given access to the library to learn of the world he was in and these skills the Shinobi of this world called Jutsu's to help further survive.**

 **Knowledge was great power.**

 **The Sandaime was in possession of what knowledge Naruto told him, the Old man knew there was more to Naruto' being a Harbinger for a Dark Queen. Not wanting to force the issue or ask the boy his secrets he decided to let it go and let naruto keep his secrets.**

Jiraiya and Tsunade frowned their sensei wouldn't force to learn of Naruto's origin.

 **When Naruto told the Sandaime his name, it shocked the old kage to the core that this was Minato and Kushina's Missing son that vanished with the Kyuubi on the night of the attack. After learning this information he kept it to himself and not tell anyone.**

This made Naruto a little angry that his Ji-san knew about his parents and lied to his face. Wonder what else has his old man been keeping from him.

 **" This world is in for a big surprise when it is introduced to Origa of Discordia's Harbinger..." Naruto said more to himself then the Kyuubi as he headed to bed looking up at the ceiling wondering how was his Queen and hoped that someday he will find a way back to Eostia and be by her side again**

The Scene ended.

"Awesome! We get to see Naruto do some action in Konoha now!" Said Anko who smiled

"i would like to see what he does too" said Kakashi

Everyone in the Konoha group was excited to see this version of Naruto in their village unknown to them Zero Shook his head with a hidden smile under his hood.

 _"Would hate to burst their bubble about what will happen because in the later chapters they will see the Sandaime Hokage's true colors and they will see the ruthlessness Harbinger Naruto will display upon Konoha. I'll let them see for themselves no need to spoil it just yet because sooner or later i will have to reveal them the truth about a much darker and vengeful Naruto. Practically Harbinger Naruto is dark and ruthless so they will have to prepare themselves for what they will have to see." Zero thought watching the Konoha group then turned his attention at the VIP section_

 _"Soon Naruto, you will pretty much see all of your counterparts i still believe that you share a somewhat connected to your darker counterpart Harbinger Naruto.." He thought mentally as he touched the globe to play the next chapter of Dark elf Queen_

 _To be Continued_


End file.
